


A Pair of Wings for "Luck"

by Dawnofthedishsoap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel, Angel Dean, Angel Jo Harvelle, Angels And Humans, Angst, Brave Dean, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Hate to Love, High School AU, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Major character changes, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, No Spoilers, Omega Dean Winchester, POV Castiel, POV Dean, Sexual Frustration, Student Dean, Swearing, Teacher Castiel, True Mates, Underage - Freeform, Wingfic, alternate universe- no monsters, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnofthedishsoap/pseuds/Dawnofthedishsoap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking wings making my life unreasonably difficult. Always wished I never had them. Until professor sex hair walked in, sporting identical wings. Maybe they aren't so bad when they're on an Adonis.</p><p>Highschool au where Dean loathes his wings, Cas is his true mate, and life isn't easy when you're a Winchester with wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. POV Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! ALL of my other chapters are gonna be long, but this ones short cause it's an introduction. Also, the tags will change as the story progresses. More will be added

School. The bane of my existence. I turned 16 this year, which means I stay human and get a second gender. Or it would have, if it weren't for the fucking wings I got instead.

Anyway, back to school. Mr. Crowley is drilling our asses into the ground with his over complicated math lesson. Oh! That reminds me. The only thing worse than school or being an angel, is the fact that I'm a fucking _Omega_.

Everyone I know always talks about how lucky I am to have my own pair of feathers. Only me and Sam know how bad I have it. Wings are _not_ lucky when you're a Winchester.

Mom was an angel, but the genes aren't hereditary unless both parents are. Dad's a human. But as the most unlucky SOB in the world, I got to be one of the ones whose genes don't matter whether or not you are half bird. 

When I was four, an angel with red wings came into Sammy's nursery and ripped her wings out before setting everything on fire. Mom didn't make it. When an angel loses their wings, they die, or become human. I think she would have been human, if it weren't for the motherfucker setting things on _fire_.

Dad went batshit crazy after that. Started murdering every angel that came into sight. Built up a reputation for himself, and the Winchester name. Every angel ran for cover when they saw the Impala barreling into town.

So imagine my fear when I had to tell Dad that I sprouted _wings_ while he was gone.

•••

All semester we've been forced to hear about the new teacher they're hiring for angels. Why not a new teacher to teach auto shop after Mr. Singer broke his legs? Fuck if I know.

"All angels have to attend the assembly regarding the new teacher at lunch," the fake happy voice of the school receptionist said.

I saw four other angels roll their eyes at this. Why the fuck do we have to meet a new teacher that's going to teach us about what parts of our wings are the most sensitive during sex? I already know this. It's the area where the skin turns to feathers. Don't you go judging me.

 _All_ angels have had masturbation sessions with a back scratcher.

•••

Lunchtime was my favorite period, before today. I got to stretch my god awful wings out, sit outside, and complain to my friends. Nothing could ruin lunch for me ever, until today.

Strutting into the auditorium while everyone else parted like the Red Sea was great. They should. I'm practically God here. Fucking enormous inky black feathers stick outta my back. Easily a 14 foot wing span. Largest in all of Leigh High School. Maybe this wasn't going to be that terrible.

•••

No, this is fucking awful. Worse than a heat. Ok, not worse, but you get my point. I walk in feeling all confident, until Professor Sex Hair comes out onto the stage.

And God if he doesn't smell fucking _AMAZING_. But that's not the end of it. His wings are the same color as mine. Which means we're mates. _FUCK_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think so far. Feel free to message me on tumblr at [ dawnofthedishsoap ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dawnofthedishsoap)
> 
> If you wanna beta, send me a fan mail. Someone feel free to make a cover art. You can both read ahead (beta and artist) and have the satisfaction of not reading spelling errors.


	2. POV Castiel/Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is introduced in here, and things don't go according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another chapter. I decided to have no regular posting schedule, just expect at least two a week. There will definitely be an update every Monday though
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at [ dawnofthedishsoap ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dawnofthedishsoap)
> 
> Thank you to my betas [ TyneSwedish ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TyneSwedish/pseuds/TyneSwedish) and [ WelshAngel. ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshAngel/pseuds/WelshAngel)

Today's the day I start my new job at Leigh high. I'll be teaching about the history, anatomy, and health of angels. My dream job.

At lunch the principal is having me do an introduction assembly to the Angels I'll be teaching.

"My name is Mr. Novak, and I'll be your Life of Angels teacher. I'm looking forward to an exciting year with all of you. Yes, I'm the only one qualified. No, I don't know why they didn't hire a new auto shop teacher," I said, reading his speech to himself.

As I walk across the stage I notice an angel boy with wings like mine. Fuck.

•••

My carefully planned speech, along with my composure, are forgotten as I stare at the young man. He smells of lilacs, and vanilla. Omega. Thank God. A perfect compliment to my Alpha. _How_ am I going to get through this god awful speech with my mate sitting in the front row ogling me like meat?

I quickly regained my composure after hearing a few students snicker. Rat bastards.

"Hello Angels of Leigh High. I'm professor Castiel Novak, And I will be your teacher this year. I will be teaching you about the history, anatomy, and Health of angels. I look forward to seeing all of you in my classes and I hope we have a great year. Please go to the cafeteria to continue your lunch period," I say quickly after remembering why I'm here.

I hope to God my mate stays after. Please stay after. Yes! You're walking towards me.

"Uh, hi. I'm Dean Winchester. I'll be in your class this year," my mate _Dean_ says. 

"Hello there Dean, I'm professor Novak, but since we're mates you can call me Castiel," I say.

"Whoa buddy, I _just_ met you. I know we share wings, but I'm _not_ hopping on your crazy train _anytime_ soon. I just came to tell you that even though we're mates, that does _not_ mean I'll bare my neck and present to you. Got it?"

I nod like a fucking idiot, even after he walks away. Fuck. He's not accepting it. Fuuuuuck.

•••

I have until Monday for my job to actually start. The principal insisted that would be _plenty_  of time to get my classroom setup. It would be, if it weren't 4:00 pm on a Thursday. I'm going to have to make an announcement tomorrow saying I need student help after school to set up. What kind of teacher doesn't have their room set up? A bad one. A bad one whose mate is rejecting them, that's who.

••• **POV Dean**

Fucking shit. Of course my ma- _teacher_ \- would have a crazy ass name like Castiel. And because my life couldn't get _any_ worse as it is, Dad's home. Fuck. This means he's going to drink, yell, and punish me just because I was cursed with wings.

Stalking my way into the eerily quiet house, I hear Sam cry out in pain. Motherfucker's hurting Sammy! I barrel down the stairs, and burst through the basement doors, only to see my Dad land another kick on Sam's ribs.

"Dad," I scream, trying to get his attention away from Sammy.

"Fuck you want you _filthy_ _abomination_?" Was probably what my dad said, but I couldn't hear him over the sound of my blood boiling at the sight of Sam beaten and bloody.

"You have ten seconds to--" my threat was cut off by a blow to the back of my head.

•••

"Sammy," I yell after I wake up. Slowly I start to feel everything. Including my wings being strapped down. I'm on some weird ass massage table, with separate arms to keep my wings tied down. Fuck, this hurts. Everything hurts. My wings, my pride, my shoulders. Wait- why do my shoulders hurt?

That's when I feel it. A searing pain in my back, like someone sticking razors in my wing joints. Fuck! That's what's going on. I start thrashing like a fish out of water, but it does no use. If anything, the pain gets worse. The only thing I can think of is to start begging. So I do.

"Please, do whatever you want to me but please, please, please don't hurt Sammy. He's innocent. He's not an angel he's-" I'm cut off by the knife being removed, and a punch right where the cut is.

Howling in pain, I feel my father lean over and whisper, "Begging will get you nowhere. The only thing you can do is pray you become human. I don't think little Sammy could deal with losing his big brother. It would kill him."

A deep, crushing guilt settled upon my chest. I can't die. Sammy would never forgive me if I left him. Whether by death, or by choice. I can't make the only person who ever loved me hate me.

So I suffer through the torture. Until the sweet, comforting sound of police sirens can be heard. Thank god for little brothers! Dad was too busy torturing me he forgot about Sammy. The cops come into the basement, and cuff my father. Cutting the straps holding my wings. I try to stretch them out, only to feel a searing a pain in my right wing joint. "Fuck! The knife" is my last thought before I blackout from the intense, paralyzing pain.

•••

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

•••

The calming beep of the heart monitor is what I wake up to. Slowly peeling open my eyes, I see a mop of dark hair.

"Sammy. Where's dad?"

I see Sam's head shoot up. His eyes are red, and there's dried tears staining his puffy face.

"Dean, oh, thank god. They said you might not wake up. I...I was so worried," Sam chokes out, between hiccups.

"Can't get rid of me that easy," is my attempt at a joke. I get a breathy chuckle as my reward. "How long have I been out?"

"Um-" there's some mumbling I don't catch. "What," I ask Sammy, "I can't hear you when you mumble like that."

"I said you've been asleep for about ten days. They had to do emergency surgery on your wings. Apparently dad cut some pretty important things. You shouldn't try to move them. That's why they're tied down."

After Sam's done talking, I realize that my wings were tied down. I immediately start panicking. The heart monitor starts screaming like a cicada. I vaguely hear Sam call for a nurse. The sound of my own thrashing and the heart monitor are too loud. The nurse and several orderlies run in, and hold me down until I stop panicking. Fucking wings. I don't even want them, yet I feel trapped when there's something touching them. I hate these fucking feathers. When I finally calm down, Sam starts talking.

"Dean there's something I forgot to tell you," Sam remembers. "There's a man sitting outside the waiting room. Chase- or something like that. He says he's your mate."

That's the last thing I hear before my panic attack comes back so bad, they sedate me.


	3. POV Dean/Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital scene with Dean and Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even sorry for that last cliffhanger. Enjoy this. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at [ dawnofthedishsoap ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dawnofthedishsoap)
> 
> Betas, thanks [ TyneSwedish ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TyneSwedish/pseuds/TyneSwedish) and [ WelshAngel ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshAngel/pseuds/WelshAngel)

"Hey mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why do you brush your wings like that?"

"Well Dean, it's a way to make sure that they're always ready whenever I want to fly."

"What's it like to fly?"

"It's freeing."

"Ok. Can I help with your wings?"

"Sure, sweetie. Just hold your hand like this, and cover them while you move your hand."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you to, Dean."

I was suddenly jarred from the dream about mom to the feel of someone running their hands through my wings. The same way mom taught me how to groom her wings. It was calming, but it made me freeze. Only three people know about that moment. Mom, me, and dad. Dad walked in, and took a picture of me trying to help mom. Not even Sammy knew. So _how_ did the person attached to the hands know how I liked my wings combed?

"You talk in your sleep," a voice that was definitely not Sammy's answered. "You kept saying something about grooming wings, so I thought I would give it a try."

"Why are you in my room," I seethed.

"Your brother thought it would be a good idea for your mate to comfort you while you were in pain. I think I was doing a good job. This felt good, because you weren't rejecting me. Dean, you need to let go of whatever's holding you back. If me grooming your wings felt good, imagine how good it would feel to wake up every morning next to me."

I lay on my bed, shocked at how the man I just met was already talking about moving in together. What the fuck am I supposed to do? I'm _16_ , for fuck's sake! Ok Dean, breathe. _Nothing_ is going to happen. I just have to figure out a way to reject the bond, without hurting him too much. Why does my mate have to be a _him_? I would rather have a dying beta. Hell, I'd have the fish Sam tried to keep, as long as it was female.

I better say something to this Castiel guy. "I want you _out_ of my room. We are _not_ mates. We have _not_ completed that bond, and that will _never_ happen. Tell Sam to come back in. Don't let the door hit you on the way out. Oh, and can you get someone to tell me _where the fuck my father is_?"

"Dean, he was arrested. You're lucky the police came when they did. You were almost dead. He was transferred to the state penitentiary about two days ago. He's not getting out for a long time. You are going to have to get used to me. As your alpha, unmated or not, I have custody of you until you're 18. As for Sam, some aunt of yours said she would take him in. I think she said her name was Ellen. It's 1:00 pm on Saturday. Ellen made Sam go home to catch up on his schoolwork."

"What if I just ran away," was the first question that had the balls to come out of my mouth. Where would I go? As understanding as Ellen is, she would probably just dump be back on this Castiel character. And what kind of name is Castiel, anyway? Did his parents hate him or something?

"Dean, you and I have identical wings. Try as you might, you can't ever truly run away. I would respect your decisions if you did, though." At least I don't have some guy why tried to force himself on me as a mate. Things could easily be worse.

"When do I get to leave this hell hole?"

"Whenever you are ready to move in with me. You'll have to undergo physical therapy for your wings. They were heavily damaged. I believe Ellen said she was going to be your therapist. You're lucky to still be an angel, after the trauma your wings have been through," Castiel, ever the voice of irritating rationality said.

"Yeah, I sure am lucky," I mumble sarcastically.

••• **POV Cas**

one week later.

"Dean, I've told you how to use the shower five times already, you should know by now," I said.

"Yeah, but it's your fault your shower has ten thousand different settings," is his clever reply as I go to the bathroom to turn on the shower for Dean.

Things between us have gotten better. He's not rejecting the bond so harshly anymore. Though I'm always hit with a sharp pain in my chest every time he does. It's said that mates will fall deeply in love with each other, so much that they will become horribly sick if the bond is rejected for long periods of time. I don't think Dean has noticed his slow trickle of declined health after all he's gone through these past two weeks, with his wings and father issues getting in the way.

"Ah, my knight in shining armor. Now get out, I wanna shower," Dean thanks me after I set the shower the way he likes it.

I have a rut coming up soon, and I _know_ Dean has a heat coming up. I can start to smell it on him. At first I thought it was just the floral soap he's insisted on using. How on earth am I going to ignore the mating bond that is just out of my reach, when my only thoughts are to fuck, mate, and breed Dean?

How is Dean going to ignore it when his body is screaming for the knot of his mate? If I suppress my rut, it could have negative effects on Dean. What am I going to do?

My pondering is interrupted by Dean yelling for me from the bathroom. "Cas! Help! My wing, I don't know what's wrong with it. _Oh god it hurts! Caaaasss!!!!"  
_

"Dean! Oh god, what's wrong?"

"My wing, it feels like it's being stabbed again!"

"Oh Dean. Let me help."

"No! Touching it will only make it worse. You need to call 911, or something!"

"Dean. You're having a PTSD flashback. You were tortured, and your wing was severely damaged. The soap must have run down your scars, and triggered you into thinking that the whole thing was happening again." This was the eighth time something like this had happened. Something could innocently rub against his scar, and trigger him.

It takes me ten minutes of forcibly holding Dean down to prevent his shaking before we both realize he's still naked, and the shower's still on. Talk about awkward situations.

"Uh Cas, as much as a appreciate the help, I'm nude, _so please get the fuck out._ "

"Of course Dean." I quickly scramble out of the bathroom.

Only the friction of my pants makes me realize I have a raging hard-on. _Really_? My dick just had to chose the time when my mate was emotionally distressed to become interested. Great.

What am I supposed to do with a not-mate who can't live on his own, but doesn't want to live with his brother for fear of scaring him with his nightmares?


	4. POV Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some character developments. And sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm working everyday after school this week, so I probably won't be posting. Take this long chapter as an apology. 
> 
> Got my betas [ TyneSwedish ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TyneSwedish/pseuds/TyneSwedish) and [ WelshAngel ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshAngel/pseuds/WelshAngel)
> 
> This chapter, and the previous one, are meant to show deans change of heart. It might seem abrupt, but if you read the last one again, Dean starts warming up to Castiel.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at [ dawnofthedishsoap ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dawnofthedishsoap)

"Sam!"

"What?"

"C'mon, let's jump from the top."

"That's pretty high."

"Don't be a girl, Sammy. Imagine how cool it'll be to tell your future mate that you jumped off of a waterfall when you were ten!"

"…when you put it like that..."

"Excellent Sammy. Always knew you could do it."

_Splash_

"Oh my god it's cold!"

"Gee Sammy, didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't jump off of a waterfall without checking the water temperature first?"

"No! You literally just told me that I should jump! You never went over common sense!"

"I head I just figured Sammy the smartass would have common sense."

"Screw you, Dean."

"I love you too, baby brother."

I woke up in a puddle of hot warmth. What I wouldn't give for the chill of that waterfall. I always have that dream when I go into heat. _Fuck! Heat! Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ What am I supposed to do? Unmated omegas can't go out during heats! I'd end up raped, pregnant, and mated to an abusive asshole. _Why didn't I mate Cas before I went into heat?_ At least then I could go out. Cas! Fuck. If I'm in heat, he's _definitely_ in rut. 

Slinking around the house, I follow the scent of fresh water and the forest, tainted with the grilling meat that I know is Cas's rut. Fuuuuck. The closer I get to Cas's room, the stronger the grilling meat scent gets. I will take it to the grave the fact that it made me go weak at the knees. I can only imagine what I must smell like to Cas.

"Hey, buddy," I say as I knock on Cas's door. Buddy. _Really_ , Dean? I could have gone with _literally_ anything else, and buddy was what I thought of?

"Dean. It's not safe for you to be near me right now. Your scent is normally lilacs and vanilla, but all I smell now is almond paste. You're in full-blown heat, and I can barely control the urge to bust down this door, and mount you on the floor." The noise I make is _definitely_ _**not**_ a whine at Cas's vulgar statement.

"Cas. Need you. Need your knot. Caaaas," I whine.

Guess the heat is finally taking over my body. Fuck. I give it ten minutes before I have an ass full of Cas. Literally. The door opens to reveal a Cas, who _just_ finished masturbating. I can smell the minty scent of sex on him.

"Dean, I--" whatever Cas was trying to say was interrupted by my my lips crashing into his. _What am I doing?_ I don't want to kiss this man. I want to be at home, with Sammy. I fucking _hate_ how heat makes me desperate for an alpha. I'd rather sit in my room, fucking myself on my fingers, with Sammy in the next room. But, _no_. Instead, I'm tongue-fucking my not-mate.

"Dean, you're not thinking clearly right now, and I honestly have no idea how I'm talking right now. You don't want this."

"Yes I do. I've been thinking about this since we met. Shut up, and mate me properly, you respectful asshole." WHAT AM I SAYING??? I _DON'T_ WANT THIS!

"Fine, but if you regret this, you're the only one to blame."

"'Kay." _No! Not 'Kay_. I wanna experience things before I mate. Why is my traitorous body begging for this?

"Are you just gonna stand there like a jackass, or are you gonna fuck me so hard I can't walk?" Ok, _that_ was me. This is not ok. I don't want a mate." _Yes, Dean, you do_ ," some part of my mind says. Could be worse.

My wallowing is interrupted by Cas shoving me against the bed. My next coherent thought, is "oh, I'm naked." Next thing I know, Cas is to, and I'm presenting for this alpha dick. (Haha, alpha dick).

"Oh Dean. You don't understand how long I've wanted this. It caused me pain every time you rejected me. Now I get you, forever." My only response is a moan. My body doesn't even let me say something at this point. Great.

 Cas starts shoving fingers inside me, and any protests I thought I had flew out the window. I actually rock back against them. Damn, he has long fingers. Out of nowhere, the fingers are gone, and I get an assload of alpha dick. And _holy hell, is he huge_. Hot damn. How have I never noticed this before? Because I've been rejecting this. Why would I ever do that?

I start moaning in time to Cas's thrusts. I always hoped my first time would have been slow, passionate, and my fucking into an omega. This is the opposite. This is fast, dirty, and I'm the omega.

When Cas's knot starts to catch, and fuck I was wrong when I said I've never felt anything bigger than his cock. The guttural growl I hear from Cas as his knot catches is what gives me that push over the edge. I've never come harder in my _life_. I wasn't even touched. Cas's knot swells to the max, and he comes inside me, right before he bites a huge scar into my neck. Any rational thought I've ever had is forgotten.

•••

After four more rounds that _day_ , I shower. Without Cas. I needed a moment to think before my mind became clouded with heat again. " _Thank god for birth control_ ," I think. I may be old enough to have a mate, but I am **_not_** old enough to have a kid with anyone. I still want to go to college, travel, and fly properly.

Hot damn, I forgot about my wings. Just to prove my point, they give a little twitch. If being with Cas makes me forget the fact that I've been cursed with wings, I should have never rejected him. But just because I came to this revelation, does _not_ mean I will ever admit it.

I should probably wash the bodily fluids out of my wings. I want them to look good for my new mate. Mate. That word doesn't sound so horrible now that we're actually bonded. Maybe I'll actually move into Cas's room. Give this "mates" thing a real shot.

•••

After another four days of mind-blowing sex, our cycles are over. And man, does my ass hurt. Guess Cas really took it to heart when I said fuck me until I can't move. Eh, worse things in life. Like physical therapy, which has been kicking my ass. I've only been to three sessions, cause my heat got in the way. Ellen isn't going easy on me, even though she's practically my mother. Damn alpha woman.

The time I've had alone with my thoughts has not helped me one bit. Because you know what I realized? I'm going to go back school, and _everyone's_ going to know that I'm the reason Professor Sex Hair has sex hair. Shit. And the big mating bite on my neck _definitely_ is _not_ going to help the situation. Oh god. Cas is the teacher on angel sex. Fuck. We've had angel sex, and now he's going to be talking about it to every. Single. Angel.

Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse, Cas just reminded me that I have physical therapy. Fuck. I'm mated to the only guy who gets paid to talk about sex with me. Fuuuuuck.

I hope he doesn't make me call him Mr. Novak. That's one kink I don't want to touch with a ten foot pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any questions about the story, drop a comment. 
> 
> Again, sorry about not being able to post this week. On the bright side, one of my teachers gave me three giant loaves of Italian bread for helping her out last week. I have a bread dealing teacher. I love my school


	5. POV Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected storm comes. And it isn't the weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter to celebrate the fact that I write when I'm bored. 
> 
> Alright, readers. I got a beta. Which is great. Then I got a second one. I wanted two, but I advertised for one. This is like when you buy a coke, and win a free one with the bottle cap. 
> 
> I've had some questions about the whole Gabriel-nurse-thing, and it's coming. Be patient, young grasshopper. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at [ dawnofthedishsoap ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dawnofthedishsoap)
> 
> The betas that saved my life [ TyneSwedish ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TyneSwedish/pseuds/TyneSwedish) and [ WelshAngel ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshAngel/pseuds/WelshAngel)

"You ready to go back to school?"

"No, Cas, I'm not. I'm not, because everyone will know when you talk about angel sex that we've had angel sex. It's not ok."

It's not that I want to laugh, it's just that the statement is so ridiculous. I don't talk about angel sex. If Dean weren't injured, and attended my class, then he would know that I mostly talk about history. I can't _seriously_ talk about angel sex without getting a hard-on because I'm thinking about Dean.

"Dean, you've been talking to Charlie right?" He nods, "well then, I think she would have told you that I have not once talked about angel copulation. So far, I've been going over how angels came to be, and true mates. While I have had a few juvenile questions about my sex life, the answer is always a walk to the principal's office. You should know by now that the only person I want to have sex with, talk about it, and answer questions about is you, Dean. You are the only person I ever want to hear about my sex life."

"...uh...I. Thanks, Cas."

•••

Ah yes, teenagers. One thing I did not miss while I took the week of for my rut. The worst are the human teenagers. Constantly thinking that they're better because they don't have a pair of wings coming out of their backs. But, joke's on them. Today in class I'll be teaching about why angels were put on earth. I hope to god that the angels I teach will tell those god awful humans.

 "Ok, class," I start, "many of you are at the time of your life where you start wondering 'Why am I an angel?'. Well, today I'll tell you why. Angels were placed on Earth to be leaders to the humans. I know many of you have been told that you're bossy because of this, but let me assure you that it is pure instinct. Angels are meant to me leaders, mentors, and teachers to humanity. Unfortunately, humans started discriminating us because we have wings. This, and many other things, led to the belief that angels are inferior. That _cannot_ be farther from the truth. You are better than the humans because you lead them to success. Humans only lead each other to defeat. The human, Adolph Hitler, I'm sure you're all familiar to him, broke ground on one of the biggest genocides that Earth has ever known. The angel, Winston Churchill, was a major reason the Earth was led into peace."

After some class time, and questions, I get to last class of the day. Dean's class. Prior to this, my other classes made some unsavory comments about my omega. "Did you get that omega whore to fuck into during your rut?" and "I bet that Winchester hole was nice during your rut." were the two most popular. They were all sent to the principal's office. Despite how my day has gone, I am still in a good mood. Better now that I see Dean.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am done talking for the day, please read pages 221-227 in your textbook on the reasons for angels on Earth," comes my tired voice. I really am done talking my for the day, but I figured Dean would rather read than listen to me.

After about twenty minutes into class, Charlie Bradbury walks up to my desk. She's a fiery omega, just as much spirit, if not more than Dean. Her short wings always make me hungry. They're the color of roasted marshmallows. She also smells vaguely of them.

"Mr. Novak?"

"Yes, Ms. Bradbury?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you after class. I have personal angel things that I would like to discuss."

"Of course, Charlie. I'm glad you came to me for your questions." This earns me a dramatic eye roll.

"Well, who else would I go to?"

For the rest of class my mind wanders on what Charlie would have to ask me. She's mated to some alpha named Dorothy. According to Dean, Dorothy is an upstanding citizen, graduated a year before, and was an angel. All good things.

After the 90 minutes are up, the bell rings, and Dean and Charlie are the only two left in my room.

"Hey Cas? I'm gonna go see Sammy before he leaves. I'll be back before we go, ok?"

"Of course, Dean. I would never keep you from your brother. Go have fun."

Charlie and I both watch Dean until the door closes, and we can no longer see him.

"So Charlie--"

"Why did you mate Dean?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't play the stupid alpha card with me, asshole. Dean _never_ wanted an alpha. But I guess you don't care, huh? It's all about what the _alpha_ wants, isn't it? I bet you _never_ even stopped to consider what Dean wants. We had plans! We were going to take a year off and travel. We had a list of places we wanted to go! Did you know it's always been Dean's dream to see Paris? _No_! _You didn't!_ You were too busy thinking about what you wanted out of Dean!"

"Ms. Bradbury, that is _enough_! I have spent _every_ minute since entering Dean's life trying to do what _he_ wants! Did he tell you that _he's_ the one who wanted to mate me? Did he tell _you_ how he likes someone to hold him when he feels blue? No! You were too busy thinking about how _your_ plans were ruined. And you know what else, Charlotte? _You have a mate!_ You do not get to say _anything_ about how Dean was too young. You're the hypocrite that preaches about how bad it is to mate too young. I would have _never_ mated Dean if he hadn't told me he was ready! Maybe the problem is that you weren't ready, and you regret it."

Only when my rant ends do I notice that Charlie's cowering. I can see why. I broke out my alpha voice, my wings are spread in a dominant position, and I just figured out her greatest secret.

"Charlie, is that true," Dean asks. _Dean_. How long has he been standing there? What if he thinks I was verbally assaulting his best friend? What if he hates me because I went alpha on a defenseless omega? What if--

"Cas, stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles on that pretty face of yours," Dean says as he walks up to me. His very presence in the room calmed me, and having him pressed up against me makes my mood even out.

"Dean, I **_never_** should have mated as young as I was. I love Dorothy, but I would have liked to date around before I settled down. I wanted to travel with you, and that's why I got so angry when I saw that big bite on your neck. I didn't see a happily mated man, I saw another omega who didn't live their life because an alpha claimed them."

•••

The rest of my afternoon is spent consoling an unhappy redhead. We came to the conclusion that she should stay with us for a while, just until she stops feeling like she's drowning. Dean wants to talk about what happened this afternoon, but that's not happening until tomorrow. The day has left me emotionally drained, and I just want to hold my mate and fall asleep.

 As I'm laying around Dean, almost asleep, he nudges me awake.

"Cas, I'm **_not_** unhappy with you. I've _never_ felt more comfortable with my wings since I got them. I've _never_ felt safe in my own home until I met you. I _never_ wanted kids until I met you. I want you to be just as happy as me, and I don't think that can happen until you tell me about your past."

I'm wide awake now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* Cas's past! Hate to leave a cliffhanger here, but I'm not sorry about it. 
> 
> I've been experimenting with wings visuals, and i decided to go with bird wings. Here's what I have so far:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Cas and Dean's wings ](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://www.oiseaux-birds.com/passeriformes/icterides/vacher%252520luisant/vacher-luisant1.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.oiseaux-birds.com/card-shiny-cowbird.html&h=519&w=720&tbnid=3SCC9qi3EHXmFM:&docid=5WO9kLJsd0ic1M&hl=en&ei=uOoBVpusN8Lu-QHO3IrIDA&tbm=isch&client=safari&ved=0CCMQMygAMABqFQoTCJvoz_7ri8gCFUJ3PgodTq4CyQ)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Charlie's wings ](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2e/9f/a1/2e9fa1df4f03dd2e335c13ed1d3cfe4b.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/lynnladd15/owls/&h=354&w=236&tbnid=Mrmc7C_oWQLZvM:&docid=KbRbNlIsPyIejM&hl=en&ei=m-oBVp7mK4LX-AGz7q-QAQ&tbm=isch&client=safari&ved=0CC0QMygqMCo4ZGoVChMI3p_a8OuLyAIVgis-Ch0z9wsS)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Jo's wings ](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/06/Superb_Starling_Lamprotornis_superbus_2966_cropped_Nevit.jpg&imgrefurl=https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Superb_Starling_Lamprotornis_superbus_2966_cropped_Nevit.jpg&h=2069&w=1552&tbnid=j-OU44ExEemK2M:&docid=EgfMkq37VsEkrM&hl=en&ei=O-wBVs_zHMLz-QHQ27qYBw&tbm=isch&client=safari&ved=0CEMQMygcMBxqFQoTCI_9-bbti8gCFcJ5Pgod0K0Ocw)


	6. POV Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the exact same time as the last one. You'll see a lot of the same dialogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many thanks to my lovely betas  
> [ TyneSwedish ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TyneSwedish/pseuds/TyneSwedish) and [ WelshAngel ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshAngel/pseuds/WelshAngel). You guys are my best readers because you were the only ones to help me in my time of need. Sorry everyone else, but you missed your chance. 
> 
> I'm (not) sorry I didn't go into Cas's past in here. Guess you'll just have to keep on reading to find out.
> 
> **For all of you WOMBATS that didn't read the summary at the beginning, this takes place in the  
>  SAME time frame as the last chapter**

"You ready to go back to school?"

"No, Cas, I'm not. I'm not, because everyone will know when you talk about angel sex that we've had angel sex. It's not ok"

I can't _believe_ my mate has the stones to _laugh_ at me for that. It's really _not_ ok. I can't see myself not being harassed in school.

Mr. Brass Balls decides to start talking again.

"Dean, you've been talking to Charlie right?" I nod, "well then, I think she would have told you that I have not once talked about angel copulation. So far, I've been going over how angels came to be, and true mates. While I have had a few juvenile questions about my sex life, the answer is always a walk to the principal's office. You should know by now that the only person I want to have sex with, talk about it, and answer questions about is you, Dean. You are the only person I ever want to hear about my sex life."

"...uh...I. Thanks, Cas."

•••

My first two classes aren't so bad. I've got Jo and Charlie. Jo has the coolest wings you've ever seen. They're a bluish color, and there's black but they're all shiny. I'm telling you, I wouldn't mind having someone as awful as Jo as my true mate if it meant I could have those wings. Since I mated Cas and started taking care of my wings, they went from roach motel to the hope diamond. Pretty, but cursed.

I haven't really seen Sammy since I got sprung from the hospital. I miss the little fucker. He goes to Leigh Junior High which is two miles away. If I still had my mom she could have taught me to fly. It's not fair that the second the black fuckers ripped through my back, dad started hurting me. It's not like I didn't deserve it. It's my fault for being an angel. _No Dean, you had no control over it_ , some voice in my head that sounds suspiciously like Cas says. Speak of the devil, I see him. If looks could kill those human teenagers he was staring at would be smudges on the floor. Why is he so against humans?

•••

Third period comes and goes. Fourth period is Cas's class. Some dickwad, Gordon, kept asking me if I was the (quote) "omega whore that serviced the new alpha during his heat". The little fucker didn't know _what_ to do when I caved and said that yes, he fucked me dry, I rode him, and I got one hell of a mating mark. I can practically _hear_ Cas's scowl in my mind.

Cas's dismal expression brightens, and a slight nod are all the greeting I get when I walk into the classroom. So not different from usual. I have no friggin clue how he can scowl so much and not have terrible wrinkles. Fate really picked a pretty guy for me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am done talking for the day, please read pages 221-227 in your textbook on the reasons for angels on Earth," my mate's tired voice comes. Great. I would rather take notes from a discussion than from my book. I can't focus when there's silence all around. I need to hear the rich molasses of my mate's voice to be completely focused on something.

About twenty minutes into class Charlie walks up to Cas's desk and asks him something. I see Cas make a "duh" face and Charlie's entire body move with the force of her eye roll. I'm glad my mate and best friend are getting along. Makes me feel like I've chosen the right people to surround myself with.

My wings have been awful all day. When the bell rings, I tell Cas I'm going to see Sammy. I can't scare the poor kid. He'll take one look at me, drag me back to Cas, who'll drag me to the hospital. They can't know the constant pain I'm in from my wings. Instead of going to see Sam, I go to the nurse. According to all the newly presented he's got this way with making the pain go away.

"Mr. Milton?"

"Yes, angel whose name I don't know?"

"It's Dean. As you've probably heard from the rumors, my wings have been damaged. Which wouldn't be too much of a problem if it weren't for the constant pain they cause me. I've heard from some new angels that you have some magic cure for wing pain."

"Yes and no. I do have a cure, but it's not magic. It's sugar."

" _What_?"

"Candy, dear boy, candy."

"I still don't get it."

He leads me around the room to his desk. He opens a drawer that is literally full of candy. No wonder everyone likes him.

"Pick your poison kid, I wanna leave," Mr. Milton says with fake annoyance. I reach in and choose a little thing of licorice.

"Thanks for the candy and all, but how is this going to help?"

"Well, Deano, from my medical point of view, it's very difficult to be unhappy when you're eating candy."  

One weird ass conversation with the nurse later, I'm walking back to Cas's room. Despite my earlier awkwardness, the licorice is all it takes for me to forget that fact that I'm in pain. I'm gonna need to forget much more, because when I found the corner the stink of angry alpha hits me like a lunch to the jaw. Abrupt, and very painful. Every fiber of my being is telling me to run in and make my please my alpha, but I need to know _why_ he's angry.

"--he was ready! Maybe the problem is that you weren't ready, and you regret it," was the tail end of the argument I caught.

I step into the room, see Cas's wings flared in angry alpha dominance, and Charlie cowering. I need to know if he's right.

"Charlie, is that true," I ask.

Cas has this horrible realization on his face. I can almost hear the questions he's asking himself. My mate's anxiety is _not_ something I need to deal with right now.

"Cas, stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles on that pretty face of yours," I say, walking up to him.

The small headache I got from the anxiety disappears. Me just being in the room calmed him, but now that I'm right up against him, he practically turns to jello.

"Dean, I never should have mated as young as I was. I love Dorothy, but I would have liked to date around before I settled down. I wanted to travel with you, and that's why I got so angry when I saw that bug bite on your neck. I didn't see a happily mated man, I saw another omega who didn't live their life because an alpha claimed them," Charlie admits regretfully.

•••

Cas and I (me) come to the conclusion that Charlie should stay with us for a while. I don't want to ever have my best friend feel like she's struggling to breathe, so she's gonna stay with us for a while. The image of my _mate_ looking _terrifying_ is seared into my brain. But one thing I need to know before Charlie's fears are gone is Cas's past. How can one person hate humans so much, reflexively go dominant when even a little angry, and not notice he's scaring an omega? The number one thing I don't understand is how he can automatically go back to calm right after.

My visibly tired mate crawls into bed before curling himself around me, wings and all. It's a possessive gesture that I don't hate. Being curled up with my mate's wings around me will always be nice, but I don't understand why he feels the need to show possessiveness when it's just the two of us. He's probably thinking that I'm unhappy, and that I want to leave. Awesome.

I feel his breathing even out before I remember to nudge him. I was thinking for so long I forgot to remind him that I won't leave.

"Cas, I'm _not_ unhappy with you. I've _never_ felt more comfortable with my wings since I got them. I've _never_ felt safe in my own home until I met you. I _never_ wanted kids until I met you. I want you to be just as happy as me, and I don't think that can happen until you tell me about your past."

He stiffens against me, and his wings leave their position around my body. Fuck, I've done it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to you if you caught the Lego Movie reference. Not gonna tell you what it is. Next chapter you'll get to hear about Cas's past.


	7. POV Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about what makes Cas tick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my faithful readers. Your questions will (hopefully) be answered. Comment with any extras.
> 
> As always, my betas [ TyneSwedish ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TyneSwedish/pseuds/TyneSwedish) and [ WelshAngel. ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshAngel/pseuds/WelshAngel)Thanks

" _What_?"

"Cas, I know you heard me. I've noticed subtle things. No man, angel or not, should be able to do what you did. You went from angry and possessive to calm and caring at the drop of a hat! It's _not_ normal! I know you know that I'm happy here, but I'm not happy with our mating because I don't know everything about you," after my omega is finished with his rant, I'm stunned.

I start gathering my pillows and blanket before walking out. As I'm in the doorway, I turn to look at Dean.

"Dean, this is going to take a long time to talk about, it's a school night, and we are _both_ going in tomorrow. We can talk about this when we get home. Understand?" It's meant to sound like a question, but I use my alpha voice on Dean. I hate doing it, but this isn't up for discussion. He nods meekly before rolling over, and going to sleep. I leave, determined to give my mate some privacy. The couch was always comfortable to sleep on.

•••

_"Oh look, Cassie's crying. All the little baby boy does is cry. We should give him something to cry about, don't you think?"_

_"Why Michael, that's the best idea I've ever heard from you."_

_"C'mon Zach, let's go have some fun."_

_"Why do you do this to me?! I've **never** done anything to you!" _

_"Oh silly Cas, this is what happens when your family is filthy angel scum."_

_The first punch is to my jaw, knocking me down._

_"Stop! **Please**!" _

_A kick to the stomach, a sickening crack that signals my rib breaking. A scream even I didn't know I could make. A kick to my mouth, a dirty boot going into it because I was screaming._

_"Someone! **Help**! **Please help me**!" _

_"Cas! Cas! Castiel what's wrong! Cas, baby, you're scaring me!"_

_What's going on? This never happened._

"Cas!"

I gasp and shoot up as Dean wakes me up, knocking our heads together.

"Ow," Dean grumbles.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Can you see me fine?"

"Cas, I think the better question is are you ok? You kept screaming for help. You actually fell of the couch you were squirming so bad."

"Dean, now's not the time. Go back to bed," I say. I want so desperately to go with him, but I can't knowing how he feels about my past.

"No can do, big guy. I'm not gonna sleep without you ever again. Nightmares," Dean says he flops down next to me. Immediately I cover him with a wing. It's nice knowing that Dean's mine and no human can ever take him away.

"Alright Cas, as much as I love your wings around me, I'm not so gung-ho about it when you are keeping things from me."

"Dean, it's not that easy. You couldn't possibly understa--"

"You stop _right_ there. What could I not understand? I can't understand torture. Oh wait, I can! In case you don't remember, the night we met my dad tried to cut my fucking wings off! You don't get to say I don't understand that. I also don't understand being bullied for being an male omega angel. Oh wait, I do! I know what it's like to be constantly tormented by people, so _why_ can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Dean, it's not that simple I--"

"Forget I said anything. We are not ok. I'm going to stay with Ellen for a little bit, just until you realize that I'm not some weak omega whose _alpha_ has to protect them from the world. Until you're ready to tell me everything, and I mean everything, we are not mates. We are strangers." In one night, my life ruins. Only a shitty alpha like me can accomplish that.

•••

It's been four days since I've seen Dean. He keeps skipping my class, and ignoring my texts. I had to ask Sam to tell Dean that I'm sorry and that I love him. I don't even know if my message got across, because I didn't see Sam again. Is keeping my secret really worth losing my mate? No. Of course not. That was stupid of me to ask. I've just gotta swallow my pride, corner Dean, and tell him everything. Easy.

•••

"Hey Dean, wait up," I heard Jo yell from across the hall. Dean. He's near my room. Now's my chance.

Exiting my room, I spot the swoosh of black that means my mate has turned around. Good. It will be easier for me to corner him if he can't see me. Tiptoeing up to Dean, I put my hands on his shoulders, turn him around, and push him into my room.

"Dude, _what the fuck_!"

"Dean. I'm ready to tell you everything."

"It's about damn time."

"Dean, you need to promise me three things first. One, you will move back in with me. Two, we will resume our lives like nothing happened. And three, please don't hate me."

"Ok Cas, I promise. The _only_ thing that would make me hate you is if you killed Sam."

"Good. I'm holding you to that." I sigh. This is going to be long, so I sit down, gesturing for Dean to do the same. He does.

"Being born the child of two angels, I was born with wings, like all my siblings. You know how it is, if a child is born of two angels, they will definitely be an angel.

When I was eight we moved to Mississippi. They're a very anti-angel state. These two human boys, constantly beat me up. They never stopped. They even broke my wings. That was the last straw for my dad. That night, he went to the houses of Michael and Zachariah Adler, and killed their parents. My dad always said that anyone who raised their boys to be so terrible didn't deserve to live.

We left Mississippi that year and moved to California. They're a very pro-angel state. The exact place we needed to be. I was there for nine years, and only left to go to college in New York.

During my college years, Zachariah found me again. By then I was top alpha of my class. He was a beta. _Never_ expected me to be an alpha because I never fought back. Well, my second year at college is when Zachariah decided to make himself known. It started with small things, glances on the subway, standing next to me in line, nothing huge. Then, he started touching my wings. Occasional brushes over the joints that he and his brother broke all those years ago. After about two months of that, he started squeezing the joints. Hard. Hard enough to almost break them, but never enough to actually harm them. I snapped. I flared my wings, showing off the alpha rage he didn't even know I had. I swung my wings around, knocking him out. One good swing to the temple will do that. He fell down faster than the twin towers.

Never being one for violence, I called an ambulance, and stayed with him in the hospital until he woke up. He needed to know that I forgave him for _everything_ that happened ten years ago, and that I was sorry for hurting him. I laid my wings over him while I was waiting for him to wake up.

As uncomfortable as that position was, I held it for the two hours it took him to wake up. He went ballistic. Started yelling, swinging his hands around. Then he saw my wings. It was too late for me to move them. He grabbed my right wing, and started tearing out feathers. The pain was so bad, I didn't even realize I was screaming. I started swinging my fists around, and one of them collided with Zachariah's neck. One sickening crack later, and the feathers stopped being pulled out, and the heart monitor flat lined. Nurses and orderlies came rushing through the doors, and sedated me. I'm glad they did, I didn't need to see the body of my former tormentor.

After my days in the hospital, and in the county jail, I made a name for myself as the Avenger. Any human I came across that was hurting an angel had the fear of God put into them.

I finished college at 21 and went on to get my first teaching job at an elementary school. Six months in, I started going to night school to further my degree. One of my classmates was none other than Michael Adler. He knew it was me who killed his brother, but didn't know what I did in my spare time at college. He tried fighting me, but his efforts were nothing compared to some of the fights I'd been in.

I liked my job as a teacher, so I didn't kill Michael. Instead I called the police on him. Apparently he had some charges in Mexico of angel trafficking. Luckiest day of my life. He got put away pretty quickly.

When I turned 23 I had my masters, and I started teaching at a high school in Texas, and that puts us to now."

"Oh my god," was Dean's reaction. "My mate's a badass!"

"What?"

"Cas, you helped innocent angels when they were being hurt. You didn't kill anyone on purpose, and that's what counts."

"I expected you to hate me, not to be proud of me."

"Castiel, I was tortured by a human who believed that humans were better than angels. You protected angels who had that happening to them."

"Oh. Ok."

"C'mon Cas, let's go home. I _can't wait_ to tell you the news about Sammy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wouldn't be me if I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger. Hold on tight, and be glad I'm not stepping on your fingers.


	8. POV Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightheartedness. I think that's a word. Fluff to make up for the MOUNTIAN of angst I threw you guys off of. Oh, and sex. You guys deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello, good to see you there. I I honestly _meant_ to post a chapter last week and yesterday, but I had a wicked cold. Then I had a bitch of a sinus infection, still have it, actually. I would have written, but blinding headaches kinda stop the creative process. 
> 
> Also, sorry it's not being posted on a Monday. I didn't even remember I have to update a chapter, and when I did it was like six. My beta[ TyneSwedish, ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TyneSwedish/pseuds/TyneSwedish)all the thanks.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the jackass made a bet with this Jess girl during Latin. Oh man, I gotta meet this chick. She bet Sammy a dollar, a fucking dollar," my laughing was keeping me from telling the story. But how can I not laugh when Cas is making that face?

"Why did she bet Sam a dollar," Cas asks doing the cute head-tilty-thing that's so adorable.

"Sam's pen wasn't working, so Ruby suggested that he warm it and try again. When that didn't work, Jess stepped in. Well Cas, she bet that if Sam popped the writing part of his pen, he couldn't suck it for a full minute. So the idiot pops the tip off his pen, and sucks for dear life. Jess was watching and laughing. About thirty seconds in, Sam stops, throws the pen, and spits a giant glob of ink on his Latin paper. He runs out of the room to the bathroom, and Jess is howling with laughter. So was Andy and Ruby. The Latin teacher just walks up to Jess and goes, 'If you can make him suck a pen knowing that it wasn't going to end well, you could easily take over the world by convincing everyone to do what you want.'"

"Dean, how do you know this?"

"The Latin teacher's Bobby. He's been teaching about three years. Owns a salvage yard, too."

"Ah, right. Of course. I knew that."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, alpha," I taunt.

•••

Tonight's the first night of me being home since Cas and I took our little break. Our sex life's been shit since my heat's been over. By shit, I mean _nonexistent_. That's right, the great Dean Winchester has not had sex in four weeks. That gives me two until my heat, and I want sex that I remember, dammit.

I need something to tell Cas that I want him to jump my bones. I could just come out and say it, but that's suspiciously like a porno. Stash that one away for later, then. I may be an omega, but I will not make a path out of flower petals and sit on the bed in lingerie. I don't even _have_ lingerie. Not that I want any, I'm too manly for that. Manly man. Manly man that wants a dick shoved up his ass until he can't walk tomorrow. _Totally manly_.

'Cause it's Friday, Cas stays after to teach students how to groom wings. Apparently, he has like thirty people signed up for tonight. Not all are angels. Friday's I have physical therapy, but Ellen said, and I quote, "Dean, I can tell you don't want to be here more than usual. Get your ass outta here, and get alpha dick in it." Of course I was **_mortified_** , but she only laughed and shooed me out the door.

•••

Cooking is the one thing that I love but that I _never_ do. Like Cas. _Dean, how the **fuck** could you love someone you _**_barely_** _spend time with?_ The part of my brain that sounds like Dad tells me. Haha, joke's on you Daddio, I am gonna do Cas.

 Setting the plates of seafood risotto on the table, I hear Cas walk in. "Dean, why does it smell so good in here? Did you buy a new air freshener on your way back from therapy?"

"I made dinner."

"You can **_cook_**?!"

"Wow Cas, you mate a guy without even knowing that he can cook."

"I'm sorry Dean, it looks amazing. What is it?"

"Glad you asked. You've got on your plate seafood risotto that I made that myself, asparagus with hollandaise sauce, Italian sausage just for fun, and white wine," I finish proudly. I should be proud. I made a feast for my mate, and he looks happy. Happy mate, happy life.

Cas sits down, practically drooling over the scent of the food. I make my way to the dining room, and sit across from Cas. After waiting for me to get settled, he practically attacks the food on his plate. The little shit's _moaning_ at the food. I did good.

After we eat our seconds, Cas asks me what's for dessert. Ah, the moment I've been waiting for. "Well, I made a cherry pie, and you can either eat warm with ice cream, or you can eat it off of me," I say cockily. I've seen most of Cas's faces, but I've _never_ seen his eyes pop out of his head. Fucker recovers quickly, and _smirks_.

"I'll have it with ice cream, and then I'll have you," Cas says. Never in my _life_ have I wanted to skip dessert before.

Cas and I eat our pie (clothed), and then he goes to put the plates up. I see my chance, and run. I figure my alpha can't resist a chase, and boy was I right. I barely make it to the bedroom before Cas is pinning me to the bed.

"Cas, if you wanna tumble in the sheets, you have to _take your clothes off_."

I really shouldn't have said anything, because next thing I know my clothes are literally being ripped off. I liked my shirt.

"Well then. Let's get this tumble in the sheets started," Cas says between kisses.

Face in the pillows, ass in the air, I'm presenting for my alpha. I hear lewd moan come from my mate before a finger is thrusted inside of me.

"Cas, you have ten seconds to get another finger inside of me," I pant out. Two fingers are in me now, stretching and exploring my insides. A third finger is added, and yeah it hurts a little, but with the _ungodly_ amount of slick I'm producing, it only hurts for a second.

"Cas, you better hurry it up, I'm close."

"You're so wet for me. Can't wait to shove my cock in there, and really feel you," Cas says. How he can talk right now is _beyond_ me. Instead of some smart remark, I moan. Loudly. Cas takes his fingers out, licks them, and then slams his length into me all at once.

"Fuck Dean, you're so tight."

"That's nice, now **_move_**!"

Cas pretty much pulls out, and I whine, thinking he's done. Boy am I wrong, because he _slams_ back in me. And this keeps going on, and about three thrusts in, I cry out 'cause the man has found and _impaled_ my prostate.

"Caaaaaaas," I say breathily.

"Dean, close." The knot that I'm craving is starting to rub against my hole. _Powerful_ thrusts that shake the bed make the rapidly forming knot catch on my insides. The feel of the knot and the pounding on my prostate send me over the edge with a cry of my alpha's name. The thrusts stop short, a dick twitches inside of me, and Cas is shooting his load into me with renewed energy.

"We should probably shift out positions," Cas, almighty stater of the obvious says.

"Yeah, this isn't the most comfortable position ever."

With a grunt, Cas hooks his arm under me and flops us down onto our sides. One thing I will take to my grave is that I _love_ being cuddled.

I'm about halfway asleep from my orgasm high when I remember I wanted to tell Cas something.

"Hey Cas?"

"Mmph?"

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the story Dean tells in the beginning happened to me last Tuesday during Spanish. I _still_ can't believe I convinced my _nineteen_ year old class mate to do something so fundamentally stupid. I feel like I could con people out of their money. I should try that.


	9. POV Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy stuff. And we get a glimpse into physical therapy sessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what I week I've had. I had a birthday party on Friday, because my birthday was Sunday. Totally not fishing for happy birthdays, but I kind of am. Anyway, I got a fish tank! It's got a black light so the fish glow and it's gonna be really cool. I get the fish on Tuesday. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta[ TyneSwedish ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TyneSwedish/pseuds/TyneSwedish)

"I love you."

_He loves me?! Oh my god, oh my god, what do I do? I can't say **nothing** but I can't say the **wrong** thing. He might leave me. Fuck, fuck, if I say I love him he's gonna overreact and I'm going to be alone again. Oh no. _

"Cas? Everything ok? You don't have to say it back it's just...never mind. Forget I said anything," my Dean panics.

"Dean, it's not that. I do love you, I'm just scared," I say trying to placate Dean. It works, and I feel him relax.

"Why are you scared? I thought mating me was all you wanted." Dean's wings start nervously twitching. And by twitching I mean flailing around frantically.

"Dean, calm down, you'll hurt your wings. Being your mate is all I want, but you didn't exactly show the same enthusiasm when I brought it up. In fact, I thought you were going to strangle me." I let out a breathy chuckle at the memory.

"But Dean, you have to understand, I loved you the moment I met you, but you took my heart and stomped on it. When we were in the hospital, all I could think was that my mate was going to die hating me when I loved him so much. When you said you loved me, it scared me because I remember when you wanted nothing more than to forget you ever met me," I say. For an alpha with a brutal past, I'm surprisingly good at voicing me feelings.

" _Oh thank god_ ," I hear my mate say breathily."I thought you were going to say you didn't feel the same way, or that you didn't want someone as broken as me. But it turn you you're just a big sappy alpha."

Dean leans over to kiss me before cuddling my side and falling asleep. I have a mate who loves me, his family accepts me, and Dean should be able to flap his wings properly soon. Things are going good, I think before I fall asleep.

•••

_"Cas, we're never going to finish unpacking if you keep stopping to kiss me."_

_"Maybe I like kissing you, did you ever think of that?"_

_"As much as I love you kissing me, I want this house livable before I finish college. Then we can start a family. But that is **never** going to happen if you don't **stop dry humping me** ," me mate says with a genuine smile on his face._

_"Oh come on Dean, you know you love me."_

_"Yes but--"_

I woke from the _best_ dream of my life because Dean was flicking my nose.

"Wha?"

" _Thank god you're awake_. Anyone ever tell you you sleep like a dead man? Anyway, Ellen just called. She told me she had a cancellation this morning so we can have an 'extra long session today.' So get your ass outta bed, we gotta be there by ten instead of noon,"

Dean informs me as he's taking my blankets off.

"No, five more minutes," I whine.

"No can do, you said that ten minutes ago. C'mon, it's 9:30."

" _Why didn't you start with that?!_ "

"You're a cute sleeper and I was in the shower."

" _Seriously, Dean?_ I don't get to shower or eat breakfast because I'm a 'cute sleeper'?"

"Your little nose was twitching and you kept trying to jump my bones. By the way, nice morning wood you've got there," Dean was chuckling. I look down to see that, yes my dick is wide awake, and that I can feel a knot forming.

"Dean, I can't drop you off today. You know where the keys are, I'll see you at two," I say. I would like to drop Dean off, but lieu of my erection, that's just not gonna happen.

"No can do. Ellen told me that she wants to see your fine ass at my session today."

"She seriously said my ass was 'fine'," I question with a blank look on my face.

"Ok, I might have added that, but you gotta fix that early riser over there, because I am _not_ going alone."

One quick party with my right hand later, and I'm ready to go. "Oh god, I'm starting to think like Dean," I think. The drive over is awkward because every ten seconds Dean is looking at me and giggling because I have to go over to physical therapy with him with a knot that hasn't fully gone down. It's the asshole's fault, if he hadn't told me he loved me, I never would have had that dream. But I would rather suffer from embarrassment than suffer thinking that Dean doesn't love me.

Walking through the hospital doors and walking to the Recovery section is one of the worst things in my life. I have a giggling mate and nurses are giving me dirty looks because you can't really see my knot, but you can see _enough_ to know that it's there. And Dean, I'm beginning to worry, keeps looking at my clutch and giggling like he knows something I don't. Two can play at this game.

In a voice that you would use when approaching a wounded tiger I say to Dean, "Sweetie, we have to get to the Recovery Ward. The sooner we get there, the quicker the voices will stop," one dirty look from Dean, "I know how much they enjoy making jokes, but please my love, try to hold on your laughter until we're talking to the nice doctor. Is that ok?" Now I'm the one holding in laughter.

The look Dean is giving me makes me so glad that looks can't kill. The entire ride up the elevator, and walk to the reception desk is spent with Dean absolutely fuming at me. Nudging his right wing with my left as a playful gesture, I remind him to lose the "I'm gonna murder someone" look.

Since I've never been here, Dean is the one that checks in. We're waiting about ten minutes before a kind looking beta nurse calls deans name and escorts us to the gym they use for angel physical therapy. It's an open room, painted a welcoming yellow color, skylights, a ballet bar, a wall of mirrors, various exercise equipment, and a door to an outdoor courtyard on the roof where I'm assuming they teach angels how fly again.

Dean walks over to Ellen, who is playing on her phone with a bored look on her face. She puts down her phone when Dean starts whacking the toe or her sneaker with his boot.

"Dean, hello. How are things? Nice to see that alpha of yours finally decided to join you."

"Hey Ellen. Things are good. As for my alpha, he's on probation." I chuckle when Dean throws a quick glare at me.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I was giggling because guess who woke up about to pop a knot? Well anyway, he says something in front of the entire hospital lobby about the voices in my head cracking jokes." Another glare from Dean.

He's so busy staring daggers at me that he doesn't notice Ellen is about to crack up.

"Nicely done, Cas. I officially welcome you to the family," Ellen tells me with the brightest smile I've ever seen from someone that's not Dean.

"Now, if you two are done with your petty lover's spat, I'd like to get this session started. Dean, you do your stretches while I fill your mate in on all the details."

"Yes ma'am," Dean says before walking over to an exercise ball.

"So how has he been doing," I ask eagerly.

"Well, he's making good progress considering the damage done. But, he's still not confident enough to fly. He's nowhere near ready, but usually I have feathered assholes nagging me about when they can fly again. I need you to help build his confidence on flying. For the most part, his wings are completely healed, we just have to get them strong and flexible enough for flying," Ellen says with a serious face.

"How am I supposed to help him with flying if his wings aren't ready?"

"I don't know, let him ride you like a cowboy or something so he can flap his wings."

" _Ellen_!"

"What? Don't you give me that look, boy! I'm the doctor here, and I'm prescribing you activities that get his excitement up so he flaps his wings."

"Well why didn't you say that?"

"I wanted to screw with you. Dean says you take everything literally, so I figured I might as well have some fun."

•••

"Cas, I want you to take his right wing and stretch it out as far as it goes. Dean, I want you to hold your wing in that position for sixty seconds. Then I want you to give it a flap or two. Do that to each wing twice before Dean here stretches them on his own and giving them both test flaps. At the same time. Got it, Winchester? I don't want to hear Cas telling me that you didn't spread your wings," Ellen says as we are about to leave.

After four hours, _I'm_ tired. I had to model the stretches for Dean because we have the same wings. I can only imagine the strain Dean is feeling.

"Alright, now you two get your asses outta here and I want to see you _both_ next week," Ellen reminds us as we are leaving the ward.

Getting into the car, Dean slumps in his seat before he looks at me. With an exhausted voice he says to me, "Thanks for coming today. I wanna try flying but something is holding me back. It means a lot to me that you want to help me. I love you."

"I love you too, Dean." By the time we make it home, I have a sleeping mate. He's out cold, so I fly him into the bedroom before tucking him into bed. A knock at the door pulls my attention from my mate.

Walking across my apartment to the door, the knocking gets louder. Unlocking and opening the door reveals a face I haven't seen in _years_.

"Brother?"

"Castiel, I need help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell how many of you actually read my notes. I'll just sit and wait for the proof that you read it. 
> 
> Plus I left a lovely cliffhanger. 
> 
> BTW flying in my au is like the flying in the show.


	10. POV Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about Cas's family and a lot about the brother on the doorstep.

"Castiel, I need help."

"But, it's been four years since we've last seen each other. Why suddenly knock on my door, disturb me and my mate, panting like you just ran a marathon?"

"You mated?"

"Really? That's all you took away from that?"

"Alright, Asstiel. Since you asked, I'm panting because of the fucking _stab wound_ in my side. I wouldn't have come here for help, but the mob's after me. Lucky for me, they don't know about you. For once in your life, being a weird social outcast has helped you."

 _"Why the hell didn't you start with that?!_ Get in the car, we're going to the hospital. I gotta leave a note for Dean, get you a towel or something, I--"

"Gonna stop you there Cassie."

My brother grunts and grimaces in pain as he half drags himself over to the kitchen table. What am I going to say to Dean? _"Hey mate, I've got an estranged brother that I **never** talk to and he's suddenly here bleeding out in our kitchen, saying the mob is out after him. That's cool right,"_ I thought

"Balthazar, go into the bathroom and start to clean yourself up. First aid kit is under the sink."

"Sir yes sir, Corporal Grumpy Cas."

"Balth, you're bleeding all over my house, yet you're making jokes? Get to the bathroom before I let my mate have his way with you."

"Ooh, kinky."

" _Bathroom_."

Fuck. An estranged brother I haven't seen for years just pops up _bleeding half to death_ on my door step complaining that the mob is after him for an unknown reason. And on top of this, Dean and I have reached a new and exciting place in our relationship. _Dean_. Oh no. Ooohhh no. He doesn't even know I have brothers.

"Cas? Who's at the door," comes the sleep heavy voice of my mate.

Making my way into the bedroom, I decide the best place to start is the beginning.

"Dean, honey, I need you to wake up. It's imperative that you are awake to understand everything I'm going to tell you." This gets his attention. His bright green eyes, that were hazy with exhaustion, are now awake and alert with curiosity.

"Wow, last time you said something like that, I got mated," Dean says with a breathy chuckle. "But I guess that is actually serious, huh?"

"Do you remember what I've told you about my family?"

"Yeah, you guys moved around a lot, parents were supportive of you, dad murdered someone for you. The usual."

"Dean this is no time for jokes. My brother is in the bathroom, bleeding from a stab wound he somehow got from a mobster."

 

_"You have a brother!?"_

"Brother _s_. Four of them. And two sisters. In order of oldest to youngest there's Lucifer, he has a bad name, but he's an incredibly successful prosecuting lawyer with auburn wings. Alpha. Next there's Balthazar, the one bleeding out in our bathroom, last I knew he was homicide detective with steel graywings. Alpha. After him, there's Anna, she insists on dying her hair fire engine red to match her wings, and she's a kindergarten teacher in Michigan. Alpha. Kid number four is yours truly, a dashingly handsome, sexy alpha high school teacher with an even more handsome mate. My other sister Hannah is next. She and I are fraternal twins. Her wings are black too, but a more matte color. She is in medical school studying to be a psychiatrist. Beta. Great for her chosen profession. Next you have Inias. I think he's at NYU but I have no clue. He's the one I don't keep tabs on. His wings are a creamish color. Pretty sure he's a beta. The baby of the family is Samandriel Alfred. None of us wanted to call him Samandriel, it's a mouthful, so we all call him Alfie. He's a freshman at MIT studying mechanical engineering. His wings are a royal purple color. Beta. My mother, Naomi is a beta with dark green wings. My father, Chuck Shurley, is an alpha with hawk style wings. The children are all alphas or betas because an omega from such a mating is incredibly rare. Also, all the children have my mother's last name. Novak was better for leading a legacy than Shurley was. Mother repeatedly told us that we would never be taken seriously if we didn't have a strong last name like Novak. I was going to get to this in my next lesson at school, but alphas usually have more noticeable colored wings, while betas have earthier and more muted colors. Of course, my mother and Balthazar are the exception to the rule. Also, wing colors are not genetic and are unique to each angel, unless true mates." I end my brief explanation with a sigh. Although I never want my family to be dragged down by my past, I do miss them terribly.

"Wait a minute," Dean starts, "the mob only gets involved with the legal guys for their own good. So if Balthazar the _homicide detective_ had a run in with the mob, they probably paid for his silence. That should be the end of it, unless it kept happening. But they would still pay for him to keep his trap shut." Dean takes a deep breath before continuing, "Cas, the only reason the mob would be after him is if he was a rat. Castiel, get him out of my house. I don't want to be associated with someone who has a target painted on their, and the backs of those who help them."

•••

One heated fight with Balthazar later, he admits to ratting out the Italian mob for 2.7 million dollars to the Russian mob. The Don, the location, the murders, _everything_. Even next in line to be Don. To say Dean was furious to have him in our home was a gross understatement.

"Well boys, thanks for the hospitality, and the stitches. I'm gonna go crash on the couch for a century or so," Balthazar says standing up.

"No! You will get out of my house and fogret where it is," Dean says with a fiery anger that I haven't heard since he was in the hospital.

"Cassie, get your _omega_ in check. He seems to think its ok to talk back to an _alpha_ like myself. Goodnight!" Balthazar says like _he's_ the alpha of this house.

Standing so quickly that the chair falls down, I flare my wings in dominance whilst walking over to the sorry sack of shit that is my brother.

"Balthazar, you have twenty seconds to apologize and leave my house before having the mob find you sounds like _fun_ ," I yell with an anger I haven't had since I got into fight with Zachariah.

"Whoa, Cassie, take it ea--"

 _"13 seconds left."_ I say with undeniable dominance over my brother.

"Well then, sorry for speaking the truth to you, Deano. And Cassie, thanks for the medical help. Now, if you'll excuse me--"

_Crack_

Dean lands a powerful punch the face of my asshole brother. "If you ever come into this _city_ again, I _will_ kill you," Dean screams with the anger that is unique to him.

With an obviously broken nose and blood pouring down his face, Balthazar runs out the door yelling something about a "devil omega".

Relaxing my wings, I take a deep breath before moving over to my mate and sweeping him into a kiss. Dean breaks our passionate kiss before saying, "Next time I tell you to get someone out of our house, you listen to me."

"Of course, Dean," I whisper before pulling Dean into a passionate kiss. While my tongue is locked in my mate's mouth, I sense someone else in the room.

With a squeal and a flash of red hair, Charlie runs over to us. "Oh my god! That was so fucking awesome! Cas, you were all big scary alpha, and Dean! You were the the damsel in distress, and then you fucking _punched_ the dragon!"

"Charlie, I'm not gonna lie to you, I forgot you lived here. But I hope you can forgive me over that."

"Ha! It's no problem. I'm only here to sleep. Plus, I kinda haven't been here the past couple of days. Been staying with Jo. But believe me, you two are super oblivious with all those newly mated pheromones going around." Dean and I share a look before he asks the question that's on both of our minds.

"Charlie, were you here when we had sex?"

"No. But I did accidentally walk into the apartment when you guys were sharing your declarations of love. Cute, really. Anyway, I'm only here to tell you guys that I'm gonna be moving out tomorrow. Dorothy and I fixed our problems, and we want to live together again."

"Charlie, that's fantastic," I say happily.

"Yeah it is, Char. You deserve to be happy," Dean says with a thousand watt grin on his face.

"I'm gonna split now. You two go have 'we just beat the evil brother' sex."

" _Charlie_ ," Dean and I both exclaim at the same.

"Adios bitches," Charlie says throwing the Vulcan hand sign at us.

After she leaves, Dean turns to me and says, "You know, 'I just defeated the evil brother sex' is sex that I've _never_  had before."

"You know, neither have I."

"We should try it out."

"Definately, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY sorry this is late. I was gonna post it last week, but I had a LOT of problems figuring out why Balthazar would suddenly show up on Cas and Dean's doorstep. Thank you, [TyneSwedish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TyneSwedish/pseuds/TyneSwedish) for the idea of the mob is out to get him. 
> 
> P. S. everything I wrote about the mob was from The Godfather 
> 
> Anyway, I TOTALLY forgot about Charlie. At least I didn't kill her off ;) 
> 
> The moment you have all been waiting for, the wings of the Novak family.
> 
> [ Naomi's wings ](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://birdsplanet.com/forum/attachment.php%253Fattachmentid%253D33821%2526d%253D1381850037&imgrefurl=http://birdsplanet.com/forum/showthread.php?42246-Rare-birds&h=640&w=425&tbnid=_83DR2jXCyBefM:&docid=j3ZxBQHIX7ChCM&hl=en&ei=Me8jVtfQA4at-AGwwrWQAg&tbm=isch&client=safari&ved=0CC8QMygsMCw4yAFqFQoTCJetmYTdzMgCFYYWPgodMGENIg)  
> 
> [ Samandriel's wings ](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://cache.desktopnexus.com/thumbseg/1068/1068220-bigthumbnail.jpg&imgrefurl=http://animals.desktopnexus.com/wallpaper/1068220/&h=362&w=450&tbnid=hfwdsF5Sm5xcgM:&docid=H2_akrM1YEAXiM&hl=en&ei=avAjVtrOJYSS-wHL7bawAw&tbm=isch&client=safari&ved=0CCEQMygGMAZqFQoTCNqr25nezMgCFQTJPgody7YNNg)  
> 
> [ Inias's wings ](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://animalia-life.com/data_images/swan/swan1.jpg&imgrefurl=http://animalia-life.com/swan.html&h=540&w=960&tbnid=VXrfPWAI1z08cM:&docid=FqJdZjM4c6kKVM&hl=en&ei=tfAjVr6QLITv-AH5obrwDg&tbm=isch&client=safari&ved=0CCQQMygCMAJqFQoTCP6-w73ezMgCFYQ3Pgod-ZAO7g)  
> 
> [ Hannah's wings ](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://sciencenordic.com/sites/default/files/imagecache/300x/archaeopteryx_black_nt_1_0.jpg&imgrefurl=http://sciencenordic.com/mother-all-birds-had-black-wings&h=225&w=300&tbnid=grq50qIzzGpUMM:&docid=M3zIJzF9LPDn1M&hl=en&ei=5vAjVrKaCIvX-QGFtITgBg&tbm=isch&client=safari&ved=0CBsQMygAMABqFQoTCLKlztTezMgCFYtrPgodBRoBbA)  
> 
> [ Anna's wings](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://wallpapers55.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/bird-with-red-wings-120x120.jpg&imgrefurl=http://wallpapers55.com/geese-birds-walk-three-wings/&h=120&w=120&tbnid=rg5ggKqllyTyDM:&docid=sk70hX37ypfwpM&hl=en&ei=LfEjVt7OFIL1-AHDj7T4Bg&tbm=isch&client=safari&ved=0CD0QMygZMBlqFQoTCJ6ZyPbezMgCFYI6PgodwwcNbw)  
> I chose a pelican's wings because they were the only ones that fit the color description. 
> 
>  [ Balthazar's wings ](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://www.raptorresearchfoundation.org/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/Gray_Hawk.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.raptorresearchfoundation.org/education/feather-facts&h=372&w=572&tbnid=OV-aTiDk3XpfjM:&docid=yfcLBBuGCejRnM&hl=en&ei=LPEjVpntGIH3-AGxqKTgDA&tbm=isch&client=safari&ved=0CB0QMygAMABqFQoTCJmzj_bezMgCFYE7PgodMRQJzA)
> 
>  [ Chuck's wings ](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://www.grahamowengallery.com/fishing/brown-trout-2009/hawk-mouse.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.grahamowengallery.com/photography/hawk_encounter.html&h=533&w=800&tbnid=OjTrSCnEU_eqTM:&docid=nR6lxGlypIP0KM&hl=en&ei=u_EjVtzpE4X9-AGj2qzIBQ&tbm=isch&client=safari&ved=0CHUQMyhHMEdqFQoTCJyzorrfzMgCFYU-PgodIy0LWQ)  
> 
> [ Lucifer's wings](http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://blog.syracuse.com/outdoors/2008/09/cardim.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.syracuse.com/outdoors/index.ssf/2008/09/28-week/&h=727&w=1050&tbnid=ClM3lyxmnFSM9M:&docid=NwjX0GuddWz_KM&hl=en&ei=D_IjVsXRHsjn-wHwj7fwBQ&tbm=isch&client=safari&ved=0CCAQMygDMANqFQoTCIWVtOLfzMgCFcjzPgod8McNXg)


	11. POV Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and worry. And worry over sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up to my readers. If you're gonna get a GloLite tank and get the glow fish, do **NOT** mix a little purple fish with a little green fish. Wyatt, my first green fish and Cerberus, my purple fish, were always chasing each other. I thought they were playing, but my mom thought the purple fish was being aggressive. I brushed it to the side. Mysteriously, Wyatt died. So today I get a new green fish, Toro, and the first thing Cerberus does is try to attack the gills of Toro. Don't mix little purple fish with little green fish.

"Hey Cas," I ask my mate as he's spooning me after our awesome sex.

"Yes, my love?" _Yay, you're awake,_ I think.

"I want kids. Not now, _definitely_ not, but I see a couple of mini uses running around with cute little wings," I say, laying in bed with my mate. Lemme tell you, "I just defeated the evil brother sex" is fucking amazing. All hot and fast and furious. I almost wish Cas's other brothers turn out to be huge douches just so we can do this again.

"Dean, I'm glad you said that. A couple nights ago I had this dream, you and I were moving into a house, and we were gonna start a family, and then I woke up, and it kinda hurt," is the earnest response Cas.

I snuggle up further into the chest of my mate and say,"After I go to college. Promise."

•••

Finals week.

The hell week right before winter break, and another before the end of the year. And to top it all off, I have a heat coming up. Smack in the middle of the worst week of my life.

Ok, that week in the hospital was pretty bad. But my point still stands. At least I have a mate to soothe the _literal_ burn. I know _several_ omegas in my grade that have to suffer through a hell of a week with only a big piece of rubber to sate them.

•••

Monday.

Cas and I are sitting at the kitchen table. I'm doing my god awful calculus homework, and he's grading papers. Sometimes, when he has a test for us coming up, he'll give me a bubble sheet for me to choose the answers. Of course, he gives my class a different test, because how would that be fair?

Anyway, we're sitting at the table with some awful indie music Cas likes when his red pen stops moving, he looks at me, and asks, "Dean, you seem more stressed than usual. Especially since you're doing math homework. Everything ok?"

" _No, everything's not 'ok'!_ I get my heat on _Wednesday_ , in the middle of _finals week_ , and my mate is a teacher, so he can't skip a day or two to fuck my so hard I can't move," I snap. In hindsight, I should have expected my mate to look a little upset with me.

"Dean, sweetheart, calm down. I know you know that if it was up to me, you would be taking this entire week and the next one _just_ for your heat. Now, my love, do you need help reviewing for your history final tomorrow?"

"Actually, yeah," I say with a furious blush on my face. "I can't fucking remember anything about the Holy Roman Empire, and that's the majority of this test."

"Ah, something I actually know," Cas says without a hint of lackadaisical sarcasm.

•••

Tuesday.

I'm eating lunch when one of my friends gets brave and asks me the dreaded question.

"Dean, everything ok? You seem more stressed than usual," Jo asks as I'm halfway through a giant bite of the roast beef sandwich Cas made me earlier.

After I swallow my bite of amazing sandwich I answer, "No, Jo. I'm not ok. I get my heat tomorrow, and I'm really stressed out, and I just want to die."

"Wow. Glad I'm a beta. Don't have to deal with all your hormonal shit," Jo says with a smug grin.

"Jo, not in the mood. I'm about to see my mate, and this could easily trigger an early heat, which'll send dear ol' Cas into rut," I say with utmost seriousness.

•••

Wednesday.

Cas is trying (failing) to get me up for school when I whine, "Do I have to go into school today?"

"Dean, when you go into heat today, we'll have Ellen pick you up. After the test today, I'll come here and fuck you until you want to explode. But first you have to wake up," Cas says making a straight face the _entire_ time.

Walking to Cas's classroom as the bell signals the end of the day I see Charlie. "Dean! What's goin with you? You're all twitchy, your wings look like shit- hey. When was the last time you groomed those bad boys," Charlie asks me.

"Char, not in the mood. I'm supposed to have gotten my heat by now, but I haven't, and I'm really not ok with that cause Cas is due for his rut too. I don't wanna put my body through that without a heat to slick me up."

"Ouch. You're welcome to stay with me and Dorothy if you want," Charlie offers in sympathy.

"Thanks, but I'm just gonna wait it out. I've been under a lot of stress." And to top it off, PT is on Wednesdays and Saturdays.

•••

Thursday. I still haven't gotten my heat. I'm worried, but I'm more worried about the Latin final I have today. On the drive to school my nervousness is so noticeable, it gets to my scent making the car smell like burnin rubber. Cas chooses this time to try and talk to me.

"Dean, you'll be ok. You know the plan, and we'll have some fun when we get home. Sound good," Cas asks. Honestly, all I needed to hear was the reassurance from him that everything was going to be ok.

When we arrive at the school, I still hasn't said anything to Cas. We're early like usual, because I'm stuck with the one guy that has to come in and set up everything before he can start his day. When the people start coming in, I turn to Cas.

"Thanks Cas. I love you. See you later."

"Bye Dean."

"Bye Cas," I say as I walk away from Cas's classroom. He doesn't have a final today, so he's just gonna hang around, grade some stuff, and make lesson plans.

"So, Deano! How has the wanna be heat week been goin on?"

"Ash, how in the name of fuck did _you_ find out I haven't gotten my heat yet," I ask angrily.

"Word travels when your foster mom is the physical therapist for your molting ass. She also told me, and I quote, 'Get that Winchester boy to get his stress levels down. Make sure it gets into his thick skull that they won't heal. Also, he seems _more_ uptight than usual. Have someone fuck him.'"

" _Ash_ ," I yell at the mullet-head.

"What? Just relaying the message from one angry stubborn person to another. Don't shoot the messenger. Dr. Badass has to be in good shape for the lady callers."

"Go blow a cactus, Asshole," I grumble. Ellen is definitely going to listen to me complain about his during our next session.

Ash starts walking away, but before he does, he turns around and yells, "You're just upset because your omega ass can't have any of this fine _Ash_ hole!"

•••

Friday.

My last and easiest test. Astronomy. I will take this to my grave, but I love the stars. They're beautiful, but they're long gone. There's something forever humbling about knowing that something millions of light years away, that had been gone for just as long, is still visible.

My heat still hasn't come yet, and I'm getting anxious in anticipation. I'm two days late, practically molting from stress, and my mate is being _irritatingly **supportive**_. It would be easier if he was a dick about it. Another day come, another day gone without my fucking heat coming.

•••

Sunday.

"Dean? You want pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yeah. Blueberry," I tell Cas from the kitchen table as he starts the pancake process.

Halfway through the cooking of pancakes, I feel it. The warmth I felt on my skin wasn't from the hot kitchen but from my heat. It _finally_ came. At a _terrible_ time. Blueberry pancakes sound pretty awesome right now

"Dean? Do these pancakes smell weird to you," Cas asks completely confused to the new smell in the room.

"Cas, it me. I went into heat."  _That's_ when the disgustingly sweet scent of my heat hits him like a car into a brick wall.

"Dean. Bedroom. Rut. _Now_ ," Cas huffs out.

Tripping and stumbling our way to the master bedroom of the decent sized apartment, it's a wonder how nothing broke. With his lips attached to mine, and his tongue down my throat, Cas starts unbuckling my pants. A lewd moan escapes my lips as the man finally shoved my boxers down my legs.

"Cas, too many clothes," I say as I writhe on the bed when Cas pushes two fingers into me.

"Cloooooothes," I drag out.

 _Finally_ Cas gets the message, and _bam!_ I've got a naked alpha grinding his hips onto mine as he slips a third finger in.

"So slick. So tight," is the broken sentence from my mate.

"Get on with it. I won't last much longer if you keep doing what you're-- _Cas_!" My only moment of clarity was cut off by Cas slamming into me without preamble.

Suddenly, he pulls out.

"Wha?"

"Dean. Present."

"Yes, alpha." I quickly spin onto my hands and knees, and no sooner am in the position does Cas start pounding into me with a speed only his rut gives him. Cas keeps shifting himself inside of me before he hits it, causing a whine to come out of me.

"I found your prooooostaaate," Cas sing-songs with a heavy sex voice.

He keeps pounding into me, slamming my prostate, until I clench around him and shout with my release. Less than twenty seconds later, I feel one final thrust, locking the knot into me before Cas comes. Still tied together, and coming down from our highs, Cas shifts out positions so we're on our sides.

In a last moment of lucidity before my heat reminds me that I want to get fucked, I look over to Cas and tell him that I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I screwed with some stuff on my tumblr, and you can now request fics! PLEASE send requests. I have ideas, but nothing solid. 
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dawnofthedishsoap)


	12. POV Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short. I know it's October, but this is a Christmas chapter.

After four days of mind blowing sex, Dean's heat and my rut are finally over. Now there's another twelve weeks before the whole exhausting process begins again.

Making my way to the kitchen to make food for a still sleeping Dean, I have a shocking realization. Christmas is next week, and I have no clue what to get Dean. It has to be something spectacular. But not better than the birthday gift I have to get him in January. Does Dean like animals, I think. No, that's too difficult. Animals bed constant care. I should probably call Sam and ask him what sort of stuff Dean likes.

Carrying a tray of pancakes, bacon, and orange juice into the bedroom I notice Dean is already awake. Setting the tray next to him and climbing under the covers I say, "Well, I was going to surprise you, but you just had to wake up didn't you?"

"What did you expect? My life sized heater just upped and left. I got cold," Dean says with an adorable pout on his face.

"Blueberry," Dean asks with his fork poised over the stack of pancakes.

"Of course Dean," I answer before continuing, "I'm gonna eat and then we're going to take a bath."

"Thanks Cas. I remember Dad never even let me take the entire week off for my heat. He used to send me into school the second the fever broke. Didn't matter if I was still in heat. Fever was gone, so was Dean. And here you are offering to bathe me."

"I'm sorry about that. Now eat, we have a lot of movies to catch up on," I say with a smile on my face. Ever since Dean found out that I didn't know most popular movies, he's made it his life mission for me to watch them.

•••

Around ten that night, and halfway through the sixth Harry Potter, Dean falls asleep. Now is my chance. I slowly disentangle myself from the octopus known as Dean Winchester, pick up my phone, and dial Sam praying that he's still awake. After about three rings, a frantic voice answers. "Hey, Castiel. Everything ok," Sam asks as soon as he answers.

"Hello, Sam. Everything is not ok. I need to know what to get Dean for Christmas."

"Really? That's it? That's why you're calling me? I thought there was an emergency or something." I hear a breathy chuckle and a deep inhale before Sam continues. "Well Castiel, hey that rhymes!" The giggles of a twelve year old boy are the only thing coming through the phone for a solid thirty seconds.

"Ok, I'm done now. Dean's always had a thing for classic cars. Uncle Bobby has this '67 Impala that Dean has been pining over ever since he first saw it. All black and chrome. Come over with Dean in a few days and I'll get Uncle Bonby to show it to you."

"Thank you Sam, this has helped me. I'll arrange a time with Dean to come over and visit," I say.

"No problem, man. I've missed Dean."

•••

The Monday before Christmas.

Getting Dean out of bed and into the shower to get ready for our visit to Bobby's house was no easy feat. We have to be there by eleven, so I started the process of waking my definitely-not-a-morning-person mate up at eight. First mistake. At nine, I gave up and literally hauled Dean's ass out of bed mumbling something about how heavy he was. Second mistake. I then proceed to dump his ass in the shower, clothed, and turn the water on freezing. Third strike, I'm out. Dean wakes up furious and discombobulated, and starts swinging. I'm too busy laughing at his reaction to notice the swinging, so imagine my surprise when he punched me in the nose. Blood everywhere, I've gotta change, breakfast is now not an option, it takes 45 minutes to get there, and Dean _still_ has to shower.

•••

After cleaning myself up, Dean apologizing, and a stop at a drive through for breakfast (which _Dean_ paid for with money that was _probably_ once Sam's), we arrive at the Singer-Harvelle house an hour late.

I'm about to knock on the door when it flies open, revealing a tall mop of brown hair that I immediately recognize as Sam.

"Dean," he shouts, running outside to give his brother a hug.

"Hiya Sammy. Missed you too," Dean says like he's getting no air into his lungs. It's obvious he's in pain too, Sam is also squeezing his wings almost excessively tightly.

"Hello Sam. How have you been," I ask trying to save Dean from the Python known as Sam Winchester.

"Oh, Castiel. I forgot about you," Sam blushes before continuing, "I've been good. Bobby wanted to show you something." Sam leads us into the house and to the kitchen where Ellen hugs us, asks how we have been, and takes Sam and Dean out to the back so dean can show her how is wing movements are coming along.

"Bobby, Sam spoke to you about the car I want for Dean, I presume," I say turning to the man who looks like he's forgotten his razor for the past five years.

"Yeah, I heard. You comin’ out back with me to see it or what," he asks gruffly. Nodding quickly with my wings making excited twitches, I follow Bobby into the scrap yard, around _piles_ of ruined cars, to see the car Dean ogles at. An inky black 1967 Impala stares back at me.

"Bobby, who was this car for? I can't possibly take it if it was being restored for someone," I say flustered and slightly disappointed.

"Nonsense, boy. I've been keeping this car in good shape for Dean so he could finally get his and Sam's asses out of here when he finally turned 18," Bobby says. The nervousness I had at asking Bobby for this car melts away.

"Ok, how much do you want for it," I ask, reaching for my wallet.

"Is your angel ass so clouded with feathers that your head is being blocked in? I said this was always goin’ to be Dean's car. I ain't sellin it when it was going to be a gift in the first place," Bobby rebukes me. "Keys are in the front left wheel well, find someone to take this beauty and hide it until Friday."

"Thank you, Bobby. I may not have the biggest place in the world, but your family is invited to come over for Christmas Eve, and Christmas dinner."

"Ain't gonna happen." Bobby's abrupt comment leaves me dumbfounded before he continues. "I mean, we aren't going over there because you and Dean are coming over here where there's actual room for everyone."


	13. POV Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler/Christmas chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ******I changed the tags****** If this isn't your type of thing, I won't be upset if you drop off here. Sorry it's really short, but you're in for a wild ride with the next chapter.
> 
> [ TyneSwedish ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TyneSwedish/pseuds/TyneSwedish) aka: Greatest beta ever

Christmas morning has me and Cas up early. I would normally be _pissed_ , but we're going over to Bobby’s, and Cas isn't as good as he thinks at keeping things a secret.

We skip breakfast, because we both know that Ellen is going to feed us, hungry or not. Just as we're about to leave, Cas stops me, pulls out a small velvet box, and says, “I really wanted to wait to give this to you, but I think you're going to want to show it off to your family.”

Cas's wings are twitching with nervousness, and honestly so are mine. Marriage proposals are a human thing to do, and most don't even do that.

“Dean, calm down. It's not a ring. Anyone with eyes can see that we're together.” A wing nudges one of my own. “Open it, because if you don't, the surprise will be ruined.”

Giving in to my curiosity, I open the box. It's a set of silver keys. Why would I need a key to anything?

“Uh, thanks. You do know I already have a key for the apartment, though. Right?”

“It's not an apartment key, jackass. It's a key to something I know you've been wanting,” Cas says with a glint in his eyes. That little light is telling me it's something _huge_.

“Let's go downstairs, and you'll get your gift,” Cas says as he turns, grabs my hand, and leads us out the door. Since we're only on the third floor, we usually take the stairs up and down unless we have groceries. But today, Cas bypasses the stairs _and_ the elevator in favor of us flying down to the ground floor.

“Jesus, Cas. Warn a guy next time,” I wheeze out. I may have wings, but flying always disorients me. Said wings are currently splayed out, trying to balance me so I don't fall.

“Dean, your physical therapy has been helping, hasn't it? Instead of using your arms, you used your wings to center you. I'm so happy,” Cas says, almost tearing up with joy. I'm internally screaming at the fact that my alpha praised me. Seeing my use my wings other than for show makes him proud because he knows that I'm successfully recovering from horrible trauma. And I'm pretty sure that he still has nightmares about what happened when he was a kid, and he never wants that to happen to anyone else.

“Alright sappy, guide me to this gift,” I say smirking. Cas takes my hand, and guides me right out the door, where the big black Impala I've been ogling whenever I would go to Bobby’s awaits.

“You _can_ drive, right? If not, this is going to be seriously awkward,” Cas frets. I guess I've been silent and unmoving for so long he felt the need to say something. Turning to my mate, I practically lunge at his lips in a thank you kiss. Cas responds the way I wanted him to, and curls his wings around us.

“I'll take that as a yes then,” Cas says as he pulls apart.

•••

The ride to Bobby’s was spent with me learning everything about my new car. _My_ car. The car that is _mine_. As I predicted, Ellen feeds us, and then gifts are distributed.

Sammy gives me a collection of my favorite cassette tapes, and in return I give the twelve year old gets some mythology books and the Percy Jackson series. I swear, that kid knows pretty much _everything_ about mythical creatures. Ellen gets a new sweater, bobby a new set of wrenches, Jo a new hunting knife, and ash a couple new flannels.

Now’s my turn to give my gift to Cas. Ellen and I have been working on flying for awhile. At the last physical therapy session, without Cas, I managed to fly a few feet away. Not to brag or anything, but I've been practicing on my own and have managed to fly 50 feet away all by myself.

“Ladies, and gentlemen, the greatest gift of all will now be given to Cas. If you would all follow me outside-” my speech is interrupted by Sam, “ _Eewwwww_. Knotting in front of the family hasn't been practiced by _anyone_ in _centuries_!”

“I know that jackass. Come outside. It's pretty cool.” I turn and go outside without looking to see if anyone followed me. About 30 feet from the door, I tell my family to wait on the porch. Their collective murmurs of “What's going on?” is enough to motivate me to spread my wings, give a quick test flap, and then fly over right in front of Cas.

“ _Oh my god, Dean_! When did you learn to fly? We have to tell everyone,” Cas says excitedly.

“Ellen and I had a breakthrough. My wings aren't useless, and since I can fly I don't have to keep going to PT.”

Three months, one birthday, and one heat later

Cas has parent teacher conferences today, so I walk home. We drove my car to school today, and I figure he's going to be too tired to fly when he's done. My flying’s getting better. I can make it about half a mile, so I do. I fly half a mile from the school, leaving another mile left for me to walk. It's really not that bad, and the weather has been warming up.

The feeling that someone is following me has been twitching under my skin since my feet found solid ground after my flight. I turn into an alleyway to try and confuse my pursuers before I come face to face with one of them. Angel. Alpha. Hopped up on steroids are the first things that come to mind. I may be 17, and in omega, but I am in no way short. This alpha easily towers over me.

“Dean Winchester,” the bulky alpha starts. “Someone you know has been misbehaving, and you are going to pay the price since he went AWOL. Goodnight.”

Before I can even comprehend what's going on, I feel a blow to the back of my head, probably from the guy who was following me, that knocks me unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love cliffhangers. 
> 
> Again, sorry for the shortness.


	14. POV Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Warning**** Violence and murder (descriptive).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not upset if you want to drop off here. It's another short chapter, so sorry. But you're in for a wild ride.
> 
> [ TyneSwedish, ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TyneSwedish/pseuds/TyneSwedish) Thank you for the ideas of this and the last chapter. I really like the way this turned out, and it's thanks to you.

My head feels foggy as I slowly open my eyes. The smell of death, anger, and fear assault my nose. I can feel straps digging into my arms, chest, and ankles. They tied me to a chair. Great. The last thing I remember was walking home, and then seeing some guy and-- oh shit. Ok, I can get through this. I just need to figure out who pissed off who.

Cas hasn't done anything, and he's obviously not AWOL, neither is Sam, Jo, or any of my friends. My dad? No, he's in prison. Who has royally pissed off someone, and then vanished? _Balthazar_. That's who. Fucker who messed with the _Italian Mob._

“ _Shit_ ,” I seethe.

“Oh look. Omega’s awake. A pretty thing like you shouldn't be going out by himself. Who knows what some alphas would do? One could even try to kidnap you,” Alpha Number One says. There's four of them. My odds are not looking too good.

“Now, now. Can't you see it? Do whatever you need to get the information you want, but don't harm those wings. I want them as my trophy,” Number Two says. His voice sounds familiar, but I can't see his face.

“Yes, Boss,” the other three say in unison.

“Let's not be rash, guys. What would some stupid, teenaged _omega_ know? I barely know what a screwdriver is,” I say trying to dissuade them from hurting me. Number Three barks out a laugh at that.

“Listen cutie. You may not know much, but that alpha of yours know exactly what we want to know. Boss figured out that if one mate is in distress, the other will be able to sense where it's coming from,” Number Three says.

“Castiel? Why would he know anything?”

“Your precious mate has kept in contact with Balthazar. Little things. Nothing longer than ‘I got Dean a car for Christmas.’,” Number One informs. As he's talking, Number Two is making his way over to me with a set of brass knuckles on his right hand.

“Pl-please don't hurt me,” I beg. “I didn't do anything.”

“We know. When you're at the doctors, don't you do something to occupy your time until the reason that you're there is ready? Same thing. We're gonna have some fun with you while we wait for that alpha of yours to show up,” Number Two says.

“At least tell me your names," I try to compromise.

“Alright,” Number One says. “I'm Cisco.” He points to Number Three. “That's Drew.” He points to Number Two, who looks ready to punch me. “And that's Inais.”

I barely have enough time to remember that Inais is one of Castiel's siblings before he punches me square in the jaw. Spitting out blood and saliva, I turn to Inais.

“Novak,” I ask.

“Unfortunately. After Balthazar fucked up, Boss came to me and gave me a choice. He said he could make me tell him everything about Balthazar, or I could help him find out everything he wants to know about Balthazar. I chose the latter,” Inais explains.

“I thought you were a beta angel,” I say dumbfoundedly.

“Exactly. _Were_. I'm sure you know that when you remove an angel’s wings it makes them human. And as for the beta part, I was always an alpha. Cassie just left the house and cut ties with us before I presented. Nobody thought to tell him I was an alpha.” Inais ends his enlightenment with a punch to my gut. The air forces itself out me with a painful wheeze. Boss comes back in right as Cisco joins in on breaking in the new punching bag: me.

“ _Stop_! I said I wanted his wings intact, well now I want more than that. It appears our favorite little angel has himself a bun in the oven. In case you _idiots_ didn't know, babies make _excellent_ bargaining chips. Keep him and it alive, whether or not he's unharmed is up to you,” Boss says before he turns and leaves, causing me to panic.

I can't have a kid. I am a kid. What am I going to do? What is Cas going to do? We live in an _apartment_ for God’s sake! I can't do this. I can't. I can't. I can't. We had a plan: college then kids. What if Cas gets upset that I ruined his plan? Oh god, oh shit.

My panic attack got so bad I didn't even realize that Cisco and Inais were laughing as they kept hitting me, careful to avoid my torso. They only stop when I start hyperventilating, and decide that having me, and their leverage die, wouldn't help their situation any. Cisco backs off, while Inais stops hitting me, grabs a chair to sit in front of me with, and holds a paper bag up to my face to stop the hyperventilating.

“So. I'm gonna be an uncle, and you didn't think to tell me? What kind of omega isn't telling everyone they meet that they're pregnant? It's probably not even my brother’s no wonder you didn't want to tell anyone about the--” Inais’ speech is cut off by Cas barreling through the doors, rage like a cloud around him. He flies over to the table, grabs a knife, and before any of us can blink, Cisco and Drew are dead.

“Inais,” Cas starts. “Long time, no see. I'm glad you lost your wings. You never deserved them.” Cas walks up to Inais, who's still sitting in front of me, with a murderous looks to match the blood on his clothes.

“Brother, no hard feelings, right?” Inais stands and starts backing away. “You know what it's like to be forced to do something. And I'm _sure_ the kid is yours. I was just kidding.” When Inais’ back hits the wall, is when Castiel decides to speak.

“You were not forced. You deserve this.”

The knife gets driven into Inais’ chest with an ease like cutting into butter. Only after the body of his brother slumps down does Cas walk over to me and start untying the ropes. The tension is thick in the air, unavoidable. Cas breaks the silence by clearing his throat.

“Is- is it true? Are you- are you,” he half-asks.

“Apparently. I didn't even know until their Boss told me,” I answer.

“It's been two weeks since your last heat, we should have known by now,” Cas says as he finishes untying the ropes, and pulling me into a hug.

“You're not upset? I ruined the plan we made. We weren't gonna try for kids until after I graduated college, and I'm still in high school. You're really not upset,” I worry.

“How could I be, Dean? You're giving me all I ever wanted. I wanted kids the moment I laid eyes on you. Let's go home, get you cleaned up, and make a doctor's appointment.” Cas puts his arm around my waist so he's half-carrying me, and so that I can lean on him.

I start, “You know, I've always wanted a--” The distinct clicking of a gun hammer being pulled back us what causes us to stop.

“Really? You walked right into my trap, Castiel. Honestly, from what Inais said I expected you to be smarter. Step away from Dean, you and I have business to discuss,” Boss says as he makes a sudden reappearance.

“Gabriel? You were just at the school. You're a nurse. What are you doing,” Cas asks. So that's why the voice was familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, cliffhangers. I am still going to make a series out of this, but it's nowhere near ready for a sequel. Sorry it's short, but I love plot twists.


	15. POV Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, tension. Followed up by schmoop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this should be said, I know everything about organized crime because my family has a tradition where we watch The Godfather every major holiday. 
> 
> [TyneSwedish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TyneSwedish/pseuds/TyneSwedish), please don't think I know crime bosses. 
> 
> Hey, my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dawnofthedishsoap) is always open

The discovery that Gabriel was responsible for my mates and child’s tormenting has me _fuming_. The man I once trusted to ensure that my mate was healthy at school has hurt the person I love most. Dean is the one to break the stare down.

“Why would you want to trap Castiel,” he asks.

“Easy.” Gabriel gestures with his hands while he's talking. “Your happy alpha over there has gotten into some trouble a while ago, and I need to fix it.”

Utterly confused I ask, “Is this about Balthazar? I have done nothing wrong in many, many years.”

Gabriel starts circling around me and Dean. The gun he was flippantly waving around with his hand gestures is now steadily trained on my chest. This is the end. _This is how I die, I think_. No, I will _not_ die here. I will die many years from now after my grandchildren have presented. I steel myself, and await Gabriel's answer. Gabriel still circles around us like a hawk, because we are too shocked to move.

“No, jackass! He may have wronged us, but that problem has been taken care of,” Gabriel answers.

“You said that Cas was talking to Balthazar,” Dean says, shock painting his gorgeous features.

“Um, hello? There's a reason they call me The Trickster,” Gabriel points to his face.

“Who calls you that,” Dean and I ask in unison.

“Those who work in the organized crime business my angel friends,” Gabriel sing-songs.

“Now boys, how do we want to do this? Who wants to die first? Of course, it's going to be slow, I have to have some fun. Dean? No, no, no. Too easy. How about I cut that baby out of your gut and then feed it to you? Ooh, I like that. Castiel, you can watch before I stomp on your wings.”

The alpha rage I've been trying to suppress my emoter life comes back with a vengeance when I realize that Gabriel was not going to let me and my mate leave anytime soon. If he's giving us his ‘hit’ name, he obviously expects us to be around long enough for it to be useful.

I push Dean behind me, flare my wings to show dominance, and with my alpha voice, I scream, “You son of a bitch! You let us go _now_!”

“Geez Dean, calm your baby daddy,” Gabriel snarks.

Gabriel reminding me of the baby makes me roar. Literally. The sound that comes out of my mouth would make any ordinary man, regardless of designation, cower and run out of the _country_. But Gabriel Andrews is no ordinary man; the crime boss has faced alphas angrier than me. I could easily bypass that, if it weren't for the fact that the fucker laughs at me like I'm some puppy growling at his reflection.

“That was so _cute_. You really think your pathetic display of dominance could scare _me_? Ha! You sir, have made me--” Gabriel is cut off by my flying in front of him and snaps his neck like the chicken he his. I turn back to my mate to see a gorgeous face contorted into ugly fear and terror and pain.

“Cas. Holy shit,” he breathes.

“Let's head home, my love,” I say reaching out to Dean. I don't even give him time to nod before I'm holding him and flying is into our apartment.

I usher Dean into the bathroom so we can shower the day off. So we can shower the blood and filth off. Dean's fear has left his body stock-still so, after I turn the hot water on, I have to undress him. I carefully lift Dean over the edge of the tub and under the hot spray. After a couple of minutes of water just pouring on him, his wings start to make his body lean back with the weight of the water. Taking this as my cue, I start to wash Dean's hair, body, and wings.

Pulling my soggy mate out of the shower to dry him off, he stumbles and curses because of how heavy I let his wings get.

“Cas, I'm scared,” is the frightened voice of my mate.

“I know baby, this was a trying terrifying experience for you--”

“Not that, well yeah that, but I'm scared the physical abuse they did to me harmed the pup.” Dean breaks and starts to sob. I grab a towel and wrap it tightly around his body, before sitting on the toilet and guiding Dean into my lap to hold him.

“Shh, it's ok. Well make an appointment at the OBGYN tomorrow. Everything is going to be fine,” I console. I rock Dean in my arms until the crying stops, and his breathing evens out with sleep. The towel is removed from his body, and fleece pajama pants are carefully put in Dean. I leave a shirt off so his wings can air dry. They'll be fluffier than a cloud, but i will not sacrifice looks for comfort.

•••

After a night spent around my mate, I wake up around nine to make the OB. The next opening they have is at three tomorrow, and my speedy acceptance shocked the nurse on the line. With the appointment made, and a hungry, pregnant, mate shuffling into the kitchen, I start breakfast. It's a simple affair of scrambled eggs and toast, but it makes Dean look at me with so much love in his eyes. Although the meal is silent, it's comfortable and welcoming.

That is until Dean clears his throat and asks, “When are you going to call your family?” I nearly choke on my food at the abruptness of the question.

“I was planning to get everything here settled before I even _thought_ about my family,” I say earnestly after catching my breath.

“Oh, ok. Hey, lighter topic, do you want a boy or a girl?”

•••

The doctor is a pleasant woman named Pamela, who can be serious one second, and snarky to Dean on the next. All she did was run some tests to confirm that, yes, Dean is pregnant, and no, we are not doing an ultrasound this visit. I believe her exact words were, “Until you start yacking up your intestines, we won't be able to clearly tell whether or not you have more than one egg in your basket.” She also reassured us that any physical abuse done to Dean had not harmed the pup, because if it did, the test results would have come back negative. To say Dean was shocked to learn that multiple babies was _extremely_ common in omegas would be a gross understatement. On the way out, I make an appointment to get Dean an ultrasound.

After the appointment Dean and I went straight home. I made sure to alert the school that Dean and I would be out for the rest of the week due to a family emergency. Of course, that still leaves papers for me to grade, and homework for Dean to do. From when we got home to when we went to bed, with a pause for dinner, Dean and I have been doing school work. As we are laying in bed, I ask Dean when he wants to tell his family the good news.

He replies, “Well Cas, let's avoid them like the plague for the rest of the week, and then meet up son Saturday. Sound good?”

“Of course Dean. Goodnight, love.”

“Night, alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three short chapters in a row lead to one big chapter coming up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my loyal readers. SUPER sorry I just kinda dropped off the grid. School is kicking me in the ass, as it should be. I've not written anything in a really long time, but once I do write and post a chapter, I'll get rid of this.**

**I hope you all had a nice holiday and new year.**

**~Gia**

**P.S. Thanks Tyne, for the support you've given me over our sporadic emails.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, guys!

Long time, no updates, and I wanted to explain myself. 

I would like to start with a brief update in everything that has gone on in my life. Feel free to skip this part. I have broken my foot, sprained my ankle, and nearly died. But through nearly dying, I met my boyfriend. It was a blessing in disguise because it brought us together, since he had actually died and was revived the year prior. On a brighter note, I got a puppy. She's adorable, easy to train, incredibly adaptable and friendly, and a fiesty SOB. Everything I wanted. 

I started writing fan fiction to get myself through a difficult time in my life, and now that all is going good with me, I've decided to stop. I have not completely disappeared off of Archive Of Our Own, and if you dig deep enough, you can find me lurking. 

I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story since it was a little baby, and everyone who is just now getting on, for reading. Every comment, kudo, and hit has inspired me to not just drop this off into an abyss. 

As always, I'm here to talk if you ever want to. My love goes out to everyone and maybe one day I will start writing again. 

~G


End file.
